Downpour Baby
by Vero Vortex
Summary: Porque el aguacero puede significar diferentes cosas. Para Arthur, mirar atrás. Para Alfred, una despedida. Para Scott, decir "hola". Y para alguien más: nacer. USAxScotland y USAxUK. M-preg. Dedicado enteramente a Solitudely.
1. Even if you can't love me

_**Agradecimientos: **__A todas las personas que me dan la oportunidad y leen esto. A la Fran por dirigir el evento y traumar a la Ale que me traumó a mí xD._

_**Dedicado**__: Enteramente a mi amore, best fucking friend forever con copyright y all rights reserved en dolby sorrund, high quality, 3D y con traducción al jamonés –¿qué? Es el idioma de los jamones- Shikijandra (Solitudely)._

_**Nota:** Que no he dejado el USAxUK! xD de hecho, en este fic encontrarás USAxUK y USAxScotland. Espero lo disfrutes :3 yo disfruté escribiéndolo ;3  
_

_**Warning:** M-preg y muuuuchos géneros. Dale a Scotty la oportunidad de enamorarte. _

* * *

**Downpour Baby.**

_**[**Downpour**:** Aguacero, chubasco. Lluvia torrencial de corta duración.**]  
**  
Para Alfred significaba una cosa: Despedirse de Arthur.  
Para Arthur significaba siempre: mirar atrás.  
Para Scott significaba: Conocer a Alfred.  
Y para alguien significaría algo más: **Nacer.**_

* * *

_**Canción de cuna #1:  
Even if you can't love me.**_

Era una linda mañana de esas en las que Alfred no deseaba abandonar la cama. Todo lo contrario, estaba invitado a pensar que el tiempo corría afuera, el sol quemaba y la gente atareada ignoraba ese maravilloso momento en el que él contaba las rojizas pestañas de su compañero. Tanteó entre las sábanas hasta encontrarse con la blanquecina mano ese agridulce amante. Scott Kirkland podía ser el demonio encarnado, pero nada en este mundo era tan perfecto simplemente durmiendo como lo era él para Alfred.

-Buenos días, Scotty.-le saludó Alfred al oído luego del suspiro matutino del otro al levantarse. Scott no abrió los ojos pero elevó las cejas.

-¿Por qué tan cariñoso? Ya te dije que nada obtendrás, no tengo ganas.

-Lo sé, has estado así el último mes. Pero no todo tiene que ser sexo, sexo y nada más.

-Somos amigos sexuales, o algo similar. Es un poco obvio que sí, todo tiene que ser sexo, sexo… y nada más. – dijo con las palabras impregnadas de veneno escocés. Scott podía ser muy ácido respecto al tema, sabía que Alfred no lo veía como un amante más, sino como un tesoro. Era su linda bestia pelirroja que poco a poco domaría con cariño. Algo demasiado rosa y tonto para Scott. ¿Qué se creía ese mocoso?

-Está bien, Scotty. Veo que no dormiste bien. Iré a preparar el desayuno. – anunció el americano levantándose, pero de repente la mano de Scott tomó la suya, no como una caricia, sino más bien como una alerta. Cuando Alfred le miró, el escocés traía una expresión de intenso dolor.- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy… bien, idiota… no… hagas un drama de esto…

Sin escuchar su pedido, en menos de cinco minutos una ambulancia esperaba en la puerta de la casa de Alfred, cinco periodistas tomaban fotos a un pobre y delirante hombre pelirrojo y el mismo pedía que la tierra se lo tragara, o más bien se tragara a Alfred, lo digiriera y lo vomitara de regreso.

_**-x-**_

El hospital John Hopkins podía haber visto montón de casos. Es más, pasaban día tras día y nada le era extraño al servicio de salud. Sin embargo, ese día ocurriría algo que nadie en el hospital, ni siquiera en el mundo entero, esperaba.

-Por favor, que ésta sí pueda…- seguro había alguna especie de interferencia entre el cielo y Alfred que sus ruegos no llegaban. La escena era la misma: Un doctor intentaba evaluar a Scott y salía golpeado. Las enfermeras le temían demasiado para acercarse y de hecho todo el personal médico pensaba en renunciar si las cosas seguían así.

Fue entonces que decidieron traer la artillería pesada y llamaron a "La cruel Betty", una enfermera regordeta, experimentada en los campos de Vietnam y cuatro hospitales psiquiátricos. Alfred aún dudaba que toda esa experiencia le sirviera para enfrentarse a Scott.

-¡Bien! ¡Es hora de la diversión! – anunció la mujer entrando al cubículo 4. El resto de los pacientes habían olvidado sus propias dolencias y ahora apostaban, unos a favor de Scott y otros a favor de La cruel Betty. -¡Ven aquí, bastardo!

-¡He domado dragones toda mi vida! ¡Sobreviví a la música de Justin Bieber y tolero un CD entero de Reggaeton sin llorar! ¡No eres nada, Natty!

-¡Soy Betty! – Gruñó presentando una aguja del tamaño de un brazo.- ¡Vine a calmar tu dolor! ¡Solo será un piquetito!

-Oh no…- Alfred conocía el peor temor de Scott: las agujas y las enfermeras feas. Y ahora se enfrentaba a los dos, era demasiado para su querido pelirrojo. -¡Por favor, no sea ruda con él! ¡Es mi delicado e inocente escocés!

El bullicio empezó. Las agujas salían volando de un lado a otro, al igual que las torundas de algodón, medicamentos, frascos de vidrio, pinzas, etc, etc… La cruel Betty era desarmada por la bestia roja.

-¡Ja! ¡Nadie puede conmigo! – Cantó Scott viendo a La cruel Betty desde arriba.- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

-Claro que no…- contestó la mujer, lanzándose sobre el pelirrojo y dándole una nalgada.

-¡Oye! ¡Nadie me dijo que una fea enfermera me violaría! – antes de darse cuenta, Betty le retiraba una inyección. Era un tranquilizante, pero no uno cualquiera, no para humanos… para osos. – ¡Maldición!

Unos segundos fueron necesarios para que Scott cayera al suelo, peleando con el sueño excesivo.

-Sí que das pelea. Fuiste un digno rival para mí.- La enfermera se encargó de limpiar el brazo de Scott para inyectarle un calmante y en el segundo en el que vio sus ojos de color cobalto mirándole por entre las hebras rojizas, entendió algo que ni siquiera Scott sabía. Ni siquiera ella podía creerlo.- Por… Dios… esto es… imposible… es un milagro…

-Apresúrese si va a… ¡Au!

Lejos de inyectarle algo, Betty extrajo una muestra de sangre del pelirrojo y corrió rápidamente al laboratorio, seguida de Alfred.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Ya mejorará? ¿Es lupus?

-Esa forma en la que me miró…- Betty y Alfred llegaron al laboratorio del hospital, donde la enfermera corría de un lado a otro con la muestra, extraía una tirita extraña de un cajón.- Su agresividad… esa forma de protegerse… como si fuese…

-¿Eh? Como si fuese… ¿qué?

La tirita donde dejara una gota con la sangre de Scott en unos segundos le indicó el resultado. Betty se frotó la barbilla y elevó la mirada al americano.

-¿Eres su pareja? – preguntó. Alfred quiso asentir, no lo hizo.

-Algo… así… creo… no lo sé…

-¡Di sí o no! ¿Coges con él o no?

-¡Sí!

-Pues bien, papá oso, tu mamá oso no tiene nada. Él sólo estaba protegiéndose de esa forma porque inconscientemente teme por su hijo. Esto va a sonarle raro, Jones… pero él está embarazado.

Alfred tardó en reaccionar. Él sabía que tenía cara de tonto, pero eso superaba todo. ¿Quién se creía algo así? Corrió al calendario para comprobar algo.

-No es día de los inocentes.- Dijo. -¡Oh, ya se! ¡Cámara escondida!

-No es una broma.

-¡No me diga! ¿Y eso en el techo?

-Es la cámara de seguridad.

-¡Eso dicen todos! – Alfred buscó una silla para subirse y alcanzar la cámara, mas Betty lo detuvo.

-¿Ves esta cicatriz? – Preguntó señalando una escara por encima del ojo.- Harry Brown, dos meses, sonajera de hierro "Fisher price" de 4 dólares y veinte centavos. – Pasó a la nariz desviada.- Esmeralda López, cinco meses, biberón "bebé feliz" de ocho dólares en oferta.

-¿El punto es?

Betty suspiró antes de sonreír y hablar al puro estilo militar acercando el rostro al de Alfred. Si alguien había sobrevivido a algo peor que una guerra (entiéndase: un grupo de niños con problemas de hiperactividad) y lo sabía todo sobre las pequeñas amenazas, esa era Betty.

-¿Te gusta comer?

-¡Mucho, señor!

-¡Olvídate de eso! ¡Toda tu comida se va al embarazado!

-¡Señor, sí señor!

-¿Algún hobbie?

-¡Perder el tiempo, señor!

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Ese niño es una máquina de lágrimas y popó que necesita atención fulltime!

-¡Señor, sí señor!

-Y finalmente… ¿te gusta el sexo?

-¡Señor, sí señor! ¡Me encanta, señor!

-¡Pues ahora te olvidas de que eso existe!

-¡Nooooooooo! – gritó Alfred con el deseo de golpearse mil veces contra la pared mientras como fondo escuchaba la risa interminable de Betty. Le había costado tanto, tanto obtener algo, una mínima caricia de Scott y ahora tendría que renunciar a ello. Pero ahora no podría, Scott no le dejaría una vez que supiese la verdad, que él y Alfred esperaban un hijo.

_Esperaban un hijo._

Fue cuando la realidad le cayó como mil toneladas de concreto y un recuerdo le rozó la mente. La sonrisa de Arthur, una promesa rota, muchas memorias en sepia e incontables lágrimas… Alfred F. Jones se enfrentaría a algo que tiempo atrás en vez de unirles, lo apartaría de su primer amor.

-Sé que es extraño y difícil de creer esto de un hombre embarazado pero…

-No lo es… -cortó Alfred a Betty. La enfermera le dedicó una mirada inqusitiva, con el signo de interrogación en toda la cara.- Ya ha pasado antes…

-Tengo que ponerlo en la historia clínica y…

-No lo hará. – dejando de lado toda faz tranquila y hasta infantil, Alfred la miró con seriedad. Sus ojos azules podían ser tan fríos como un iceberg, y él lo sabía. – Voy a llevármelo a casa y usted dirá que tenía cualquier cosa, lupus o alguna enfermedad rara de nombre largo si lo desea. Pero esto no va a saberse. ¿Me ha entendido?

-Pero…

-Sin peros. – Más recuerdos, más dolor. ¿Por qué dolía tanto? – No quiero que esto se sepa.

-La gente lo notará…

-Se equivoca… el embarazo masculino no es como el de las mujeres. El vientre no se le hinchará así… el niño desplazará sus órganos hacia arriba y estará muy bien disimulado… sólo que nacerá a los siete meses y será mucho más pequeño que uno normal… - Alfred tragó en seco y la voz se le quebró.- Y mucho más frágil…

-Jones… ¿cómo es que sabes eso?

Alfred cerró los ojos y una voz pasada, la de Arthur, se le incrustó en el cerebro.

_¡No me lo vas a creer, cariño!_

-Por favor, no se lo cuente a nadie. Es lo máximo que puedo pedirle. Ayúdeme a cuidar de mi familia. – pidió con el tono seco, apagado, dolido y demacrado.

-Usted… tampoco quiere que el señor Kirkland lo sepa, ¿verdad?

-Créame… a Arthur no va a dolerle…

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Si usted y él!

-Él no recuerda nada… -Alfred supo que era el momento de poner punto final.- Usted está siendo muy preguntona. A la CIA y al FBI no le gusta la gente preguntona, pero sí se llevan bien con quienes obedecen una orden…

-¿Me está amenazando, Señor Jones?

-No es una amenaza, es una promesa. Me llevaré a Scott a casa y haremos como que nunca estuvo aquí.

Jones abandonó el laboratorio, dejando a Betty con la prueba. La enfermera anotó "resfrío" como diagnóstico y dejó el caso. Ella lo sabía, años atrás Alfred había acudido llevando a Arthur con un supuesto "dolor de estómago", y cuál no fue la sorpresa de los médicos al ver el vientre distendido del inglés y al americano explicando lo mejor que podía la situación.

Ella había visto la cirugía. Ella apenas empezaba su carrera como enfermera, ella ese día aprendió que hay cosas que pueden doler más que una cirugía sin anestesia e incluso llevar a alguien a probar la locura. Ella lo sabía todo. Podía ser todo lo cruel que quisiera, una leyenda en el hospital, pero habían algunas cosas que siempre podrían con ella: un amor doloroso, el deseo de alguien por seguir adelante, una segunda oportunidad y un hijo.

Se aproximó a una gaveta llena de carpetas amarillas, extrayendo una historia clínica guardada. _"Arthur Kirkland"_ decía en ésta. _"Inglés, 23 años, A+, Anglicano, 1.77 m, 83 kg al momento de la intervención, peso normal: 70 kg. Partos: 1"_ Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir para seguir. _"Niño Vivo: __**No**__. Recomendaciones: derivar al paciente al servicio de psiquiatría con diagnóstico de depresión mayor". _

-Buena suerte, Alfred…-susurró antes de guardar la carpeta.

_**-x-**_

-No me la puedo creer… ¿en serio? – se lamentaba el escocés en el asiento al lado del conductor mientras Alfred lo retornaba a casa. - ¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que estoy esperando?

-Yo creo que ya debe de ser un mes, Scotty. Tomando en cuenta que ese es el tiempo que has estado cuidándote de mis ataques de novio necesitado.

Scott desvió la mirada apoyando el codo sobre la ventanilla cerrada del auto. Afuera llovía, el verano les venía encima. Cerró los ojos y bufó molesto.

-Oye…

-Pienso que si es hombre lo llamaremos Alex si es niño y si es niña Ada. ¿Te parece?

-Oye…

-Y sabrá de todo, tomará cursos desde que pueda caminar y tendrá una beca a Harvard y trabajará en la NASA y…

-¡Oye!

-¿Qué sucede, Scotty?

Alfred paró en un semáforo en rojo, a menos de una cuadra de su casa.

-Yo no soy Arthur. – escupió el escocés, molesto.-No creas que aceptaré todo de buena gana como el conejo ni que me quedaré en casa, ni que cocinaré o te esperaré para cenar… yo no soy una madre como él. Ni siquiera espero algo a largo plazo contigo. ¿Entendiste?

Alfred no le contestó. Una sonrisa fue lo único que Scott obtuvo y porque le parecía gracioso que éste llamara "conejo" a Arthur. Al llegar a casa, Alfred se quito el abrigo para cubrir a su pareja con él, quien no tardó en lanzárselo de vuelta.

-¡Te dije que no soy Arthur! ¡No necesito tus cuidados de maricón homosexual! – Iba a abrir la puerta mas Alfred le detuvo tomándole de la muñeca.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Scott, ponte el abrigo.- Casi ordenó. Cuando Alfred usaba ese tono firme, podía convencer a cualquiera.- Te lo estoy pidiendo educadamente y por favor. Si no es por ti, es por mi hijo. Así que te pones el abrigo o de este auto no sales.

-¿Quieres verme hacerlo? – el pelirrojo forcejeó un poco, y Alfred cayó en cuenta de que sólo había herido su orgullo. Con él no se compite.- ¡Dale! ¡Juguemos a las fuercitas! ¡A ver si no pierdo a tu hijo!

"_Alfred… lo siento… no pudo ser…"_

-¡NO! – gritó el americano inmovilizando a su acompañante y rompiendo el seguro de la puerta. Scott no podría salir aunque quisiera.

-¿Cuál es el puto problema contigo? – iba a darle una patada, era lo menos que Alfred se merecía por jugar tanto con él, por esperar algo de él que nunca tendría. Sin embargo…

-¡Si no lo quieres, está bien! Sólo… ten al niño y luego serás libre. ¡Pero no voy a dejar de cuidarte mientras lo esperas y no me rendiré contigo, Scott!

-¿Qué mierda? ¿Con quién crees que estás jugando? ¡Yo no creo en esas estupideces!

Antes de que el ataque de verborrea continuase, Alfred estampó un beso en la frente del pelirrojo. Sabía que si lo hacía en los labios, Scott lo vería como una "escena cursi y mal actuada de una película barata".

-¿Ya puedo hablar? ¿Ya me vas a escuchar?- pidió el americano, haciendo una guerra de miradas con el otro. Scott cerró los ojos, orgulloso hasta el final, y asintió. Alfred suavizó el tono, como se le debe hablar a una persona amada, y empezó.-Sé que no eres Arthur… sé que nunca vas a esperarme con una taza de té como él lo hacía. Sé que nunca vas a llamarme "amor" o algo similar. Sé que espero mucho si de hecho te pido que no te vayas con otras personas. Sé que Arthur es Arthur y tú eres tú… Lo sé, maldición… lo sé… Sé que eres Scott, que te encanta tomar, fumar y salir con mujeres, hombres y lo que se mueva. Sé que odias el romance y que te da asco cualquier cosa que yo haga. Lo sé muy bien, Scott.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Que te des una oportunidad.

-¿Qué?

-Eso. Date la oportunidad de enamorarte de mí.

-Estás loco… y ya suéltame las manos.

-No lo haré, Scott… date cuenta… desconozco qué cosas pasaron y por qué quieres ser visto como el ser más desgraciado, descarado, maligno, cruel y sádico del planeta… pero aún así, me estoy arriesgando contigo, dándole esa oportunidad a mi corazón de latir otra vez por alguien.

-Te repito: no soy Arthur…

-Lo sé. Lo sé muy bien y ya te lo dije. Arthur siempre va a ser alguien muy amado para mí, y sé que eso te molesta, ¿no es así?

-¡No me interesa en qué posición te cogieras al conejo en el pasado! ¡No me interesa tu vida porque no me interesas tú!

-Sí, ajá… claro Scotty, lo que tú digas. Sólo sé que no podrás salir por tu lado del auto, y si quieres salir por el mío no será sin abrigo. Yo que tú, me lo pongo. Puedo ser el más caprichoso de los dos y así nos quedaremos aquí hasta que tú decidas aceptar.

-Lo aceptaré con una sola condición.- Advirtió el pelirrojo.- Me dirás qué es lo que pasó contigo y el conejo. Ya me picó la curiosidad, puro egoísmo. Repito que no tengo otro tipo de interés en ti.

-Lo haré.

Scott bufó nuevamente, soltando una especie de insulto inentendible y dejó el automóvil. Alfred bajó tras de él y le pareció extraño encontrar las luces de su casa encendidas.

-¿Dejamos las luces encendidas?

-No lo creo, salimos ésta mañana.

Realmente, las cosas no podían ser peores. En la cocina, algo sonaba. Alfred detuvo a su acompañante para ir a ver. No estaban listos, no era el mejor momento, menos para explicar por qué Scott llevaba el abrigo de Alfred.

-Hola.- saludó su visita.- Disculpa… pasé por aquí y el hotel donde suelo hospedarme estaba lleno… así que pensé que podía…

-Siempre eres bienvenido…- saludó Alfred.- Estás en tu casa, Arthur…

* * *

_Bien, primer capítulo arriba :D espero que les gustase, la verdad no estoy muy segura de cómo terminará todo esto xD peeeero bueno, me encanta la perspectiva de que tanto Arthur como Scott amen a Alfred, le da el picante a la situación :3 _

**____****Canción de cuna #2**: Es mejor olvidar. (Recuerdos de Arthur)

_Sin importar lo que hiciera o dijera Alfred, Arthur se dejó caer en una profunda y dolorosa depresión. El mundo de colores que había construido con tanta valentía, ahora era comido por un monstruo, uno que empezó devorando cada letra del nombre de su futuro hijo. __Poco a poco, Arthur empezó a apagarse. Ya no reía, ya no hablaba. Era un vegetal más y su nación iba en picada. A este paso, Inglaterra desaparecería del mapa._

**_Si te gustó, deja un review :3 y tendrás siete años de sexies escoceses vestidos de maid en tu puerta._**


	2. Es mejor olvidar

_**Primero: MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEYERON ESTO :3 .más aún a quienes me dejaron un lindo review, soy feliz de que esto las motive a dejarlo ;w;**_

_**1.5: **Fic de la Ale, de principio a fin. Se te quiere cocodrila D:_

_**Segundo: **Este capi de por sí es muy Angst ya que cuenta el pasado de Alfred y Arthur, lo siento :c ok, tanto no, pero deja esa sensación... aunque ya me conocen, con el tiempo suelo darle giros a las cosas :3 hay mensajes que me gusta enviar, o quizás me proyecto mucho en mis historias, no lo sé D: pero espero lograr mi cometido de que "se sientan" las letras._

* * *

_**Cut**: Sipi, Scotty poco a poco va cayendo en el amor, ya lo verás :3 y también tendremos un poco más de Betty! -esa mujer tiene algo especial! xD-  
**Fox**: Claro que lo seguiré y espero tenerte en los próximos capítulos ;D espero este te guste como el anterior!  
**Kyary von Wettin:** Hija mía, aquí continúo la historia que espero te guste! Aún no supero el apodo de Mariselle Von Vortex XD me encanta.  
__**Lizeth:** Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad al USAxScott :D de verdad te lo agradezco, espero te siga gustando a lo largo del fic.  
__**Naho**: Gracias por siempre estar en mis historias, Naho ;) qué sería de mi sin tu mente abierta... aun así te recuperaré al usuk! xD  
**Hitori-chan:** Awww muchisimas gracias, gracias, gracias. En serio, que le des una oportunidad a esta pareja por mi es un honor TnT no te decepcionaré!  
**Ada:** Vos debes ser la más feliz aquí, ¿no? XD espero este capi te guste :3  
**Pucom:** Verdad? Scotty puede ser adorable aunque pocos lo aceptamos :c pero les demostraré que ese bruto puede ser adorablemente bruto! xD  
**JudeInthesouth:** Me alegra que te gustara y espero este capítulo también :D por algún motivo quiero llamarte Kyle xD puedo? :3 _

* * *

_**Downpour Baby**_

_**Canción de cuna #2:  
Es mejor olvidar. **_

No es que a Scott le gustase montar dramas ni nada por el estilo. Es más, si podía arreglar todo ignorando al mundo, lo haría. En realidad lo hacía el 99% de su tiempo, era un hobby. Pero ahora, Arthur abrazaba a Alfred posesivamente, sin soltarlo, y eso comprendía el 1% de las cosas que no ignoraría.

-¿Por qué le diste tu abrigo a ese cerdo pelirrojo? – preguntó el inglés, claramente celoso.

-Oye conejo, no sé si lo olvidaste pero Alfred y yo estamos saliendo.

-Estoy hablando con Alfred, no contigo.

-Y salimos, y nos tomamos de la mano, y nos besamos y hacemos cositas XXX…- no iba a callarse, debía dejarle claro a Arthur que estaba en SU territorio.

-Scott… por favor.- pidió Alfred notando el malestar del inglés. Intentaría ser imparcial, sabía de la ley "yo gano" de la familia Kirkland. De hecho eran muy malos perdedores. -Más bien… ¡pediré pizza! ¿Les parece bien? ¿Cuál te gusta, Scott? La hawaiana es tu favorita, ¿verdad Arthur?

-Quiero anchoas.- soltó el inglés. Alfred torció la cabeza. ¿Una hawaiana, la que traía frutas, con anchoas? Al segundo entendió el motivo malvado de Arthur.

-Odio las anchoas. – Gruñó Scott.- Las detesto. Son asquerosas.

-Eh… podemos pedir la mitad sin anchoas, Scotty… - lo sentía, esto ya hace rato se había convertido en un asunto personal entre Scott y Arthur.

-Entonces, si no te gusta, puedes irte. Alfred y yo comeremos pizza con anchoas.

-Iggy… - Alfred sujetaba a Arthur con un abrazo la cintura, más a modo de mantenerlo apartado de Scott y evitar una mini guerra. Sabía que si seguían así no tardarían en liarse como perro y gato en una pelea de esas que ni Francia lograba conseguir del británico menor.- Calma, Arthur.

Contrario a lo que esperaban, Scott simplemente torció los labios, elevó las cejas, se encogió de hombros dándoles la espalda y enfiló a la habitación de huéspedes. Lo sabía, terminada la cena Arthur dormiría con Alfred. Era una costumbre que nadie les quitaría a esos dos.

Él no tenía derecho de reprocharles nada.

_**-x-**_

-¿Quién te entiende, Arthur? – susurró Alfred al pasarle los dedos por el cabello mientras dormía. –Arthur suspiró entre sueños, acomodándose sobre el fuerte brazo del americano. Alfred se movió lentamente para dejarlo sobre la almohada y levantarse en busca de Scott, no sin antes dejar un beso en la frente del inglés.- Buenas noches, Iggy… dulces sueños.

A pesar de lo aterrorizado que lo traía la noche, caminó por la casa intentando no pensar en Slenderman (maldito videojuego) y encontrar a su adorable monstruo pelirrojo. Lo encontró en el depósito, sentado en el piso, con las piernas cruzadas y mirando un soldadito de madera.

-¿Te gustó tu pizza hawaiana con anchoas?- le preguntó Scott.

-No, terminamos donándola a los gatos, y creo que ni a ellos les gusta. Gracias por ser tan comprensivo, Scott. Te ganaste un cuento de buenas noches.

-Vuelve a decir algo como eso y le diré al conejo que espero a tu hijo. – advirtió el escocés. Alfred se quedó mirándole. Llevaba una camiseta azul oscuro y pantalones a juego que de por sí resaltaban su piel blanquecina bajo la luz de la luna colándose por la ventana -¿Qué pasa?

-A tu modo, tú también eres lindo.

-Ya cállate, idiota. A pesar de morirme de sueño no puedo dormir.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque alguien cuyo nombre no diré pero tiene cara de estúpido, me debe una promesa.

Alfred suspiró largamente y se sentó al lado del escocés, recogiendo otro soldadito de madera. Era la forma ácida de Scott de declararle sus celos.

-Empezaré con una pregunta. – Alfred tomó una de las hebras de cabello rojizas del otro.- ¿Sabes por qué conservo estas cosas?

-¿Porque te pagarían un buen montón de dinero en un museo? Eso o podrías chantajear a Arthur de por vida con su lado tierno, rosado y homosexual que nadie conoce.

-Se acerca… tiene que ver con el lado de Arthur que nadie conoce.

-Nadie que no seas tú…- murmuró molesto antes de bajar la cabeza y afilar la mirada hacia arriba, buscando los ojos de Alfred. Se veía tan tierno como indiferente y retador, mas con la boca torcida hacia un lado, una pierna estirada, la otra doblada y el brazo sobre ésta. – Ahora dímelo todo.

-Bien… está bien… cumpliré mi promesa, Scott.

**_-x-_**

Empezó como cualquier otra reunión. Alfred hablaba, hablaba y hablaba más sobre temas que a él poco le importaban en realidad, pero debía cumplir. El día anterior se había citado con Arthur, y luego de hablar, hablar por mucho, como siempre, no llegaron a nada.

-Tengo miedo…- había dicho el americano.- Es decir, hasta el héroe tiene miedo. ¿Qué va a decirte tu jefe? ¿Y el mío? El planeta entero va a estar en contra, Arthur. Hasta yo lo sé…

**Es utópico pensar que todos aceptarán una relación homosexual entre dos naciones.**

Arthur simplemente se defendió con una pregunta.

_-Do you love me? _

_A veces, cuando menos lo esperas… algo cambia…_

Ahora Alfred intentaba concentrarse. Sin embargo, cuando miró a Arthur, sentado junto a Francia, mirándole por encima de la taza de té, determinado y anhelante por un beso suyo, por una caricia, por transgredir las normas, por intentarlo, por ser valiente... en ese instante, más que nada en el mundo, deseó besarlo, acariciarlo, romper las reglas por él, corresponderle... escapar con él y cumplir todos sus caprichosos deseos. Realmente no le importaba apretar el botón de pausa al mundo, o mejor: mute.

_El héroe puede tener su propio héroe…_

-Y… bueno… eso…e-eso… aquí… la reunión…- había empezado a tartamudear, seducido por ese par de ojos verde esmeralda que calaban profundo en sus memorias. Ahora apenas hablaba en un susurro. Se rendía poco a poco a Arthur y lo sabía. Él era su fuerza y debilidad.

-¿Qué le pasa a Estados Unidos? – preguntó Francia. Arthur sonrió con profunda ternura y lleno de amor. Sabía que ambos iban a explotar de seguir así.

Para sorpresa de todos se levantó, caminando entre cámaras, fotógrafos, representantes, naciones, figuras importantes y al llegar al estrado, subió determinado, sonrió frente a la cara de sorpresa de Alfred, y el mundo se detuvo en un latido. La determinación de Arthur persistía, aunque ya no se sintiera tan valiente como cuatro escalones atrás. Ambos sonrieron, se acercaron más y fundieron en un abrazo, pero ya no uno fraternal, sino uno que encerraba a cada uno en el mundo del otro. Arthur le acariciaba el rostro mientras Alfred lo sujetaba por la cintura atrayéndole. Dieron inicio a su historia de amor con un beso corto, sencillo, eléctrico. El beso más dulce de su vida, su primer beso.

_-Well… do you?_ – le preguntó en un susurro, refiriéndose al día anterior. Alfred escuchaba los flashes y sonidos alejados mientras los murmullos le indicaban que el tiempo aún corría. Sin embargo al percibir la respiración de Arthur tan real y cercana, no tardó en decidir.

_-I do… _

_Desde ese momento, él… se convirtió en mi persona más querida, en mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi compañero de juegos, mi novio, mi esposo, mi todo. Él era mi mundo entero, mi fuerza y mi apoyo. Arthur era todo aquello que una persona puede soñar, idealizar y desear. _

El tiempo pasó y las cámaras no demoraron en captar un objeto brillante en la diestra del mayor. Era un anillo de compromiso.

-¿Tiene idea de lo que estás haciendo, Señor Kirkland? – preguntó un reportero británico al joven en una conferencia.

-Sí, sé lo que hago.- Contestó este.- Ser feliz con la persona que he amado por trescientos años.

Esa sería su respuesta y su lema de vida.

_Él se había superado. Era perfecto en toda su imperfección. Él era mi todo._

Cada noche, Arthur aparecía en la habitación de su amado luego del baño, con el pijama de Alfred que le llegaba a las rodillas y una sonrisa. Alfred lo recostaba con cuidado sobre la cama, desnudando poco a poco su delgado cuerpo y marcándolo con besos, con caricias, con sentimientos que esperaron siglos por salir y escribirse en el cuerpo de Arthur.

Amaba la impresión de sus labios sobre los de Arthur, de sus manos recorriendo la silueta del otro, de esa sensación que lo embargaba en ese segundo donde las piernas de Arthur buscaban su lugar a cada lado de su cadera y tanto su piel como la del inglés se juntaban en una sutil caricia antes de que sus cuerpos se acoplaran el uno al otro con tal perfección que parecían hechos a medida.

Eso era perfección.

_Él era capaz de darlo todo por mí. Y me enseñó a hacer lo mismo. Ya no conocía ni la soledad, ni el egoísmo. Sólo la felicidad constante, esa que nos acompañaba incluso cuando estábamos separados. _

Ambos vivían su idilio, sin importarles siquiera ya lo que pensaran otros. Arthur convivía con Alfred y se dedicaban solamente a su amor, nada más. Les demostrarían a todos que sí podían ser felices incluso con el mundo entero en contra. Y eso era literal.

-Alfred… no vas a creerlo, amor… - logró articular apenas soltando los labios del otro.

-¿El qué? – Alfred le besó unas tres veces más.- Arthur, justo ahora que quiero darte mil besos.

-¿Mil? Con el déficit de atención que tienes, perderás la cuenta una y otra vez.

-Y volveré a empezar una y otra vez, Arthur. – quiso retomar su beso, mas Arthur lo detuvo. Debía ser importante.

-Encontré un hechizo. Uno muy especial.

-¿Si? ¿Cuál es? ¿Algo que convertirá las piedras en hamburguesas?

-Sólo piensas en comida, ¿no?

-En ti también, Arthur.

-Pues… ahora deberás pensar en alguien más.

-¿Eh? ¿En quién? – Alfred abrazó posesivamente a su prometido.- ¿Vas a terminar conmigo? ¿Quieres que me vaya con alguien más, Arthur? No quiero…

-No, tonto… el hechizo es para darnos un bebé. Y ya está en camino.

_Estaba viviendo un sueño. _

Los meses pasaban y así como Alfred aprendió a amar sin miedo ni prejuicios, también aprendió a creer en la magia. Y cómo no hacerlo, si cada día despertaba al lado de ese chico tan amado por él, lo veía respirar y al acariciarle el abdomen apenas hinchado reconocía al ser que partía de ambos.

Alfred le cantaba a diario, hablaba con su pequeño, protegía a Arthur con su vida y se dedicaba a soñar tanto como podía en ese futuro que venía.

Y el día llegó.

_Desperté…_

Empezó con un intenso dolor.  
Un grito.  
Luces blancas.  
Silencio.

Terminó con una cuna vacía y explicaciones que estaban de más en el lugar del niño tan esperado.

Sin importar lo que hiciera o dijera Alfred, Arthur se dejó caer en una profunda y dolorosa depresión. El mundo de colores que había construido con tanta valentía, ahora era comido por un monstruo, uno que empezó devorando cada letra del nombre de su futuro hijo.

Poco a poco, Arthur empezó a apagarse. Ya no reía, ya no hablaba. Era un vegetal más y su nación iba en picada. A este paso, Inglaterra desaparecería del mapa.

-Lo está matando lo que siente…- Le dijo uno de sus ministros en una reunión.- Sus memorias contigo, sus sentimientos, su amor por ti, sus sueños… es por eso que este tipo de cosas se reservan a los humanos, no a los inmortales…

_**-Perdóname, Alfred…**_

-Sabes que en el fondo, él se arrepiente… porque sabe que cargará con esto una eternidad…

_**-Perdóname… no pudo ser…**_

-Y quiere ser liberado de su dolor… y no puede, no habrá muerte que lo libere…

_**-Te amo, Alfred… lamento ser insuficiente… lamento hacerlo todo mal…**_

-En momentos así… ¿no quieres ayudarlo?

_**-No debimos empezar… no debimos… ni siquiera… habernos conocido… no debiste… elegirme…**_

-Ayúdale. ¿No que lo amas?

_**NO DEBISTE… ELEGIRME…**_

* * *

"_Alguien a quien se ama no merece el egoísmo de quien dice amarlo".  
Algo así pensaba yo… y tuve que tomar una decisión._

-¿Dónde está? – preguntaba Alfred buscando entre los libros de Arthur. Algo había, algo debía haber. Nada en este mundo, ni en los siglos de vida que tenía le había parecido tan doloroso. Las hojas volaban, caían al suelo, caían como cada pedacito del corazón de Alfred. No, debía sostenerlo, aún debía latir para salvar a su amor. Debía quedarse al menos una astillita de ese corazón para sonreír hasta el final.

_Se me forzó a tomar la decisión más dolorosa que se le puede obligar a tomar a alguien…_

-¡Lo encontré! – reconoció arrancando una hoja, cerrando los ojos con fuerza suprimiendo así las lágrimas y sonriendo para creer que estaría bien. - ¡Aquí está, Arthur! ¡Ya no llorarás más, amor! Ya no… serás infeliz…

_Con mis propias manos…_

-Alfred… ¿qué es esto? – preguntó Arthur arrastrando las palabras. Con suerte pesaba ya cincuenta kilos. Alfred sonreía, inmutable.

-¡Un té especial, amor!

-Té…

-¡Y galletas! Ya que estás tan flaquito pensé en traerte algo especial. ¡Lo comeremos juntos! – sirvió el té para Arthur y café para él, no sin antes agregar en el fondo de la taza del inglés el extraño líquido sin sabor que había preparado. Tomó una galleta, la partió en cuatro y le alargó un pedazo a Arthur, apresurándose a llevarle la taza a los labios y obligándole a beber todo.- ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta, amor? ¿Está rico?

-No…-murmuró, impidiéndole a Alfred que le acercara otro pedazo.- Alfred…

-¿Si? ¿Quieres alguna otra cosa?

Un tremendo suspiro abandonó los labios de Arthur seguido de un largo silencio y una mirada que delataba todo.

-Para completar el hechizo del olvido… debes besarme…

…_**borraría todos nuestros recuerdos juntos como una pareja. **_

-Lo sé, Arthur… Lo sé… pero ahora estarás bien… ahora serás muy feliz y estoy seguro de que seguirás adelante. – sonreía, y eso le perforaba más el corazón, o lo que quedaba de él. Arthur lo comprendía a la perfección. Deseó con todas sus ganas sonreírle, decirle que seguirían los dos, que sí podían y lo intentarían, con o sin hijo. Pero eso, eso era sólo un capricho suyo. Él se había dejado caer en tal depresión mientras Alfred cargaba con su dolor y el propio. Su Alfred era fuerte… y merecía a alguien que también lo fuese. Él no se consideraba fuerte, no ahora… quizás nunca, aunque lo fuera.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Dónde quedas tú? Alfred, ¿realmente quieres quedarte solo con todo esto?

-Prometo que… estaré bien Arthur. Te lo prometo. Seguiré cuidando de ti aunque tú no recuerdes. – terminó con un beso en la frente del inglés y en el momento en el que Arthur apretó su camisa por encima de su corazón, supo que no podía dar vuelta atrás.

-Perdóname… no pude… ayudarte con tu sueño…

Empezaría a llorar, y esos ojos ya no podían siquiera elaborar una sola lágrima más. Alfred lo recostó, lo arropó y besó su frente, cantándole una vieja canción de cuna que él le había enseñado.

-¿Tienes sueño, amor?

-Es el efecto del hechizo…

-¿Me permite besarlo, señor Kirkland?

-Antes de eso… - Arthur elevó el dedo anular y le enseñó su anillo de compromiso. Alfred le tomó la mano, dispuesto a quitárselo, mas el inglés entrelazó sus dedos con él. Los recuerdos los atacaron otra vez, recordaron ese momento perfecto en el que Arthur fue valiente y Alfred para no quedar atrás lo besó con tanto amor frente al mundo.- Acepto… puede besar al novio…

Todo llegaba a su fin. Con una sutil caricia en la mejilla y un "te amaré y protegeré para siempre" Alfred avanzó en medio de besos hasta la comisura sus labios. Frotó la punta de su nariz con la de Arthur, y besó los ojos que ya se preparaban para llorar.

-No, amor… mírame ahora, seamos felices en este momento. Acabamos de casarnos, Arthur. Sin iglesia, sin gente… porque tú me dijiste que nos casaríamos cuando tu corazón estuviese listo para decir "acepto"… por eso… por eso, Arthur, sonríe para mi, ¿Sí?

_Ahora tengo un nuevo sueño… y consiste en tu felicidad, así sea lejos de mí.  
Te protegeré hasta que la consigas… te lo prometo…_

**_-x-_**

Era demasiado doloroso, tanto que a Scott le costaba creer que ese joven tan inmaduro, egoísta y a la vez inocente e ingenuo fuese capaz de dar tanto por alguien a quien amó.

Alfred había logrado algo que nadie a través de la historia lo había hecho: ganarse su respeto y admiración. Porque si había algo que Scott Kirkland consideraba digno de respetarse, eso era una persona capaz de usar su corazón como escudo, sus sentimientos como espada y su cuerpo como refugio por amor. Y Alfred no había dudado dos segundos en destrozarse por Arthur.

-Oye… Jones…

-Quizás te parezca estúpido, rosa y sin sentido. Sabes… la verdad no quería que Arthur olvidara nuestro amor. Borré sólo esa época en la que estuvimos. Creo que por eso aún ahora me ama, porque está como al principio… sin heridas, sin recuerdos dolorosos. Sólo con el deseo de un día ser feliz conmigo…

-¿Aún lo amas?

-Sí. De una forma diferente, pero es amor.

-Entonces… ¿qué se supone que ganas conmigo? Deberías simplemente intentarlo otra vez con el conejo…

El americano aproximó los ojos azules a los verdes del escocés, posando las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de éste y obligándole a inclinarse hacia atrás.

-Un año después de borrarle las memorias a Arthur salí a caminar en medio de la lluvia. El mundo seguía como si nada, como debió ser. Llovía como hoy, llovía como el día que me independicé. Llovía… y en las calles vacías vi a un lindo zorrito escocés mojándose… Él también estaba solo y me dijo…

-"Marica… parece como si estuvieses llorando…"- completó Scott.

Alfred le dedicó una sonrisa. Claro que se acordaba, ¿cómo no hacerlo?

-Ese zorrito fue difícil de domesticar. Incluso ahora me cuesta mucho. Pero vale la pena. Lo supe en el segundo en el que posé mi mano sobre la suya por primera vez y no me apartó y lo confirmé el día que me dejó hacer el amor con él, claro, aunque él dijera que sólo era sexo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué creíste?

-Porque… ese zorrito… hizo cosas muy grandes estando lleno de odio. Me pregunto, ¿de qué cosas será capaz si lo lleno de amor? Eso es lo que pienso ahora…

-¿Y Arthur?

-Cumpliré mi promesa y lo protegeré y ayudaré a que sea feliz.

-Eso te duele, idiota…-Una serie de imágenes pasaron por la cabeza de Scott, terminando en una de sí mismo, siendo aún un niño, llorando.- Tu nobleza es lo único que tienes y eso te debilita… -claramente, el mensaje iba más para sí mismo que para Alfred. Para ese Scott pequeño que había decidido esconder su corazón y en su lugar llenarse de odio congelado.

-Es posible… pero quiero pensar que un amor, uno tan hermoso e intenso como el que viví con él, no puede simplemente ser olvidado y desechado. Sólo estamos cuidándonos como buenos amigos. ¿No es ese un buen final, Scotty?

Scott bajó la mirada por un largo momento, incapaz de enfrentarlo. Estaba derrotado, lo había derrotado alguien por primera vez. Ese bloque de hielo que lo encerraba, que muchos intentaron derribar a base de golpes y maldad saliendo incluso más heridos, ahora se derretía bajo la calidez de los ojos celestes.

-Dame una promesa…

-¿Eh?

-Quiero una promesa.- Tomó el rostro de Alfred entre sus manos para mirarlo fijo.- Prométeme que… sin importar qué… ni cuanto vaya a doler… si esto algún día llega a su fin… tú no vas a borrarme la memoria…

-Pero Scotty… si viese que sufres yo…

-¡No! ¡Escúchame! Puede que yo no sea como el conejo, y tú lo sabes. Yo nunca te daré el amor que te dio Arthur ni de la misma forma. Pero tampoco permitiré que cargues tú solo algo como eso otra vez. ¡Scott Kirkland tiene un buen aguante al dolor!

-Scott…

-Y también… sé cuando alguien… merece mi respeto… y mi admiración…

Alfred iba a decir algo relativo a la gran felicidad que sentía en esos momentos, pero no pudo. Por primera vez desde el comienzo de su relación, Scott le regalaba un beso en los labios que lejos de provocarlo, buscaba demostrarle eso que el escocés tanto se negaba a aceptar: estaba enamorado.

_**Puede que yo no sea el mejor demostrándote mi amor… pero… quiero que me des una sola promesa…**_

-Scotty… ¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

-Sí, y como se lo cuentes a alguien te meto agujas bajo las uñas.

-¿Lo ves? ¡También puedes ser tierno!

-Sigue así y te juro que nada bueno va a pasarle al soldadito que sostengo.

-¡Esto debe ir a Twitter! ¡Y a Tumblr!

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-"Scotty es tan tierno cuando dice que me ama a lo bruto."

-¡Oye!

-¡Mira! ¡Tres segundos en la red y ya lo rebloguearon ochenta personas!

-¡Jones! ¡Empiezo a arrepentirme!

-¡Hahaha! ¡Dame un besito para mi imagen de perfil!

-¡Muérete!

… _**prométeme que siempre serás feliz…**_

* * *

_Fin por ahora :3_

_Owww tuve penita al escribirlo D: pero espero valga por un review con cariño ;w;_

**_Capítulo III: La hoguera que compartimos_**

_-Scott es terrible, Alfred… ¿por qué le das a él la oportunidad que no me diste a mí?_  
_-Tendremos un bebé, Arthur…_  
_-¡Con magia y paciencia yo también te hubiese dado otro!_  
_Algo se desconectó en la cabeza de Alfred y la corriente fría le recorrió la espina._  
_-¿Otro? – preguntó. Arthur le miró mordiéndose el labio inferior._

_Deja un **review** por la organización "Chancleta" ¿no sabes lo que es nuestra Chancleta-org? pues..._

**_De los creadores de... la escoba con complejo de guitarra (usada por Gilbo en el cap 3 de hetalia beautiful world) llega hasta ustedes... La poderosa Chancleta! _**

_Cansada de los fanfics que te hicieron llorar o dejaron picada? la poderosa chancleta es la solución! ni bien termines la historia y dejes un review, la poderosa chancleta buscará al autor del fanfic y lo azotará con todo su poder. Especial de este mes: la poderosa chancleta vendrá en pares! uno destinado exclusivamente a la Ale (solitudely) y la otra para un autor a tu elección! Deja review ya!  
_

_Advertencia: lánzala de lejos a la Ale, puede usarla en tu contra... de una forma no muy agradable... _

_:3 y espero que para el capítulo 3 ya logre desarrollar un sistema que evite las violaciones a ukes. _

* * *

**_Pregunta:_**_ ¿De qué sexo piensas que es el bebé de Scott y por qué? -me encanta escuchar opiniones y distintos puntos de vista xD más cuando se tratan de bebés. (Fer y Ada, Shhh! xD sin trampa chicas!)  
_

_Estoy pensando seriamente en actualizar cada 4 días o cada domingo, no me gusta hacerles esperar :3 pero depende de ustedes._


	3. La hoguera que compartimos

**_Otra vez, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y aceptación m(_ _)m espero este capítulo también les guste. Tardé un poco con este porque la verdad, lo encontraba muy corto... pero ya está ahora :3_**

**_Síp, el fic sigue siendo de la Ale, de principio a fin xD aunque no me deje hacerlo tan drama drama y angst como quisiera LOL es broma Shiki :3 se te ama mi pequeña sucia 1313. _**

* * *

**_Xoxo:_**_ Aquí la conti para tí, muchas gracias por esperarla ;D  
**Lizeth:** XD malosa! necesito de tu presión para subir capi, es efectiva :D  
**Konami**: Tranquila! nada que un RCP no salve Owó espero este capi también te guste :3  
**Coh**: Uy... al paso que voy va a salir algo larguito... pero me gustaría tenerte en cada capítulo, espero lograrlo ;D  
**Pucom**: Noooo no me mates :c eh... si no... volveré... y verás gente muerta D: aqui está el nuevo capi :3 espero sane la pena del anterior xD  
**Hitori-chan:** Tranqui, Iggy será feliz, ya lo verás :3 amo a Iggy, no puedo dejarlo en depresión :)  
**Kyle:** LOL estrenando apodo! X3 espero no hacerte llorar más a las 3 am... quizás en la tarde, pero no a las 3 am xD  
**Fox:** Arthur estará bien, confía en mí ;D no importa cómo parezca que irán las cosas, ya verás que todo estará bien.  
**Kyary**: Hija mía! xD aqui nuevo capi, ya tu sabeh -no supero cuando escribes con acento xD lo adoro xD-  
**Ada**: Muajajaja descubrí que eres de mi especie :D gracias por tu apoyo, Ada, en serio ;3  
**Hanako**: Gabiiiiz eres tú? TnT owwww espero que sí y te agradezco por seguir la historia :3 creí que la uni te apartaría de mí TnT/  
**Naho**: Me encantó tu descripción, en serio D: se la presentaré a Cosa 1 -Ale- :3 gracias por tanta flexibilidad en parejas xD en serio!_

* * *

**_Downpour Baby_**

**____****Canción de cuna #3**  
La hoguera que compartimos. 

Si en algún momento de su vida le hubiesen dicho a Scott que tendría el vientre hinchado como el de un mujer embarazada, un niño hubiese sido la última causa en su mente. Quizás una cirrosis por el exceso de alcohol le arruinaría el hígado y se vería hinchado. Quizás un extraterrestre le implantaría algún aparatejo extraño que le ayudaría a tener tele por cable gratis. Quizás, quizás… pero nunca por un niño.

Se veía a sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía haber confiado en él? Era su culpa, debió hacer caso a esa desconfianza propia de él y escapar el día que lo vio bajo la lluvia. Debió irse lejos, a las montañas, al escondite de Nessie, a algún lugar en el fin del mundo, donde fuese que estuviera su corazón.

Se llevó la mano al pecho, ahí estaba ese maldito órgano, latiendo. Recordó que antes había calificado el amor como una estupidez total, burlándose de los enamorados y diciendo que todo era un proceso mental porque "se ama con el núcleo dorsomedial del tálamo". Eso lo había leído por ahí y siempre creyó que su mente era algo que él controlaba, sin embargo esta vez no fue así. Aunque no fuese el corazón el que sentía, sí que latía con fuerza y había logrado infiltrarse vilmente en su cerebro y ahora manejaba su querido nucleo dorsomedial y le hacía morir y renacer con Alfred.

_Morir y renacer…_

Moría como el Scott promiscuo, insensible, cruel y egoísta para nacer como alguien sin pasado. Quería pensar que todo ese pasado había cambiado con un beso. Presionó la mano sobre el corazón y pensó en su primer beso con Alfred. Era intenso incluso ahora que sólo lo recordaba. Creyó que hasta había usado algo extraño en sus labios que al contacto de los suyos se activaba y le disparaba el pulso, confundía y dejaba en estado zombie.

En realidad, era el hecho de que alguien le besaba con auténtico cariño y no simple deseo. Él sabía, era consciente de que el estar embarazado se debía al exceso de magia en su cuerpo que encontró un desequilibrio la noche que estuvo con Alfred. Oh, esa noche había sido tan perfecta.

-Hoy… se lo diré…- susurró temiendo por su orgullo. Acaricia su vientre, ese bebé debe ser feliz flotando en su medio acuoso, esperaba que el sonido de su corazón acelerado no le molestase. Sí, hasta ahora no había sido capaz de decirle que lo amaba, pero quizás esa era una causa más para que su bebé estuviese allí. Era un "te amo" silencioso, contenido esa noche que Alfred había logrado llevarle al cielo y dejarlo ahí.

La puerta de su habitación se abre y ahí empieza todo... pero el cuadro se hace extrañamente gris y el ambiente está pesado. Las paredes de color crema parecen llenarse de óxido y la música tranquila es una distorsión de notas. Alfred se acerca a él, extraño…

-Jones…- le saluda. Intenta sonreír y le parece extraño que su compañero no lo siga. Eleva una mano para tocar la suya, esa es su forma habitual de decirle que lo quiere a su lado, y Alfred se aleja del toque con un gesto de asco.-¿Qué pasa?

La cabeza ladeada, mirada esquiva y labio inferior mordido llaman su atención. No está listo para escuchar lo que sigue.

-Scott… no quiero a esa cosa…

-¿Qué?

-Esa abominación que estás formando… me da asco… -Contrae la mirada, incapaz de creer lo que sucede. Lo que sigue es peor.- Entenderás que… la verdad, yo no puedo con "eso".

-¡No es un "eso", Jones!

-Como sea. No lo quiero.

Scott le tomó la mano, más por desesperación que por amor.

-¿Es esto lo que significa un "te amo" para ti, Jones? ¿Salir corriendo cuando algo no sale como tú lo esperabas? ¿Es esto?

Antes de que pueda decir algo más, el rostro de Alfred se deforma en una mueca enferma, psicopática, casi diabólica. Scott teme por su vida, por la del niño dentro de él.

-No es mi culpa… sólo te dije lo que querías escuchar, Scott. Sólo te hice creer que iba a darte lo que buscabas.

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo hice por vanidad. Ser el primer hombre en la vida de ese que incluso supera a Francia en perversión. Te domé, Kirkland. Eso pasó. Fuiste un trofeo para mi orgullo. Pero ahora que me resultas una molestia, creo que es hora de decirte la verdad.

-¿Verdad? – escucha pasos, alguien riéndose mientras se acerca.- No… no…

Si había algo peor que el abandono, eso debía ser el reemplazo.

-Scott… me voy con Arthur.

-¡No!

Aunque así lo deseara, no podía sino estirar una mano y arrastrarse sobre la cama intentando alcanzarle. El peso del dolor lo invadía e inmovilizaba. ¿Por qué pasaba algo así? Alfred se gira de la mano del inglés, y la habitación queda cerrada. Todo como en cámara lenta, todo ensuciándose a su alrededor. Scott se quedaba sólo, aguantando el llanto, culposo, humillado, sin orgullo, sin amor, sin nada. Nada, sólo el reclamo infinito de su mente por caer de forma tan patética.

Y a lo lejos, escuchaba las mismas promesas que Alfred le daba. Sólo que él sí las cumpliría para Arthur.

**_-x-_**

Scott despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y ardor en los ojos. Había sido una pesadilla, una muy pesada. Alfred estaba ahí, a su lado, recostado como si hubiese estado hasta tarde contemplándole. Ese idiota era así. No le diría nada, no quería más competencias con Arthur y ahora que conocía el pasado de la pareja el guardarle rencor a su hermano le parecía algo incoherente. Si lo pensaba bien Arthur estaba prestándole a Alfred y eso dolía.

-Creo que me tomará un poco más de tiempo decirle…- se dijo a sí mismo.

Al despertar, Alfred tuvo un milagro: encontrar su mano entrelazada con la del escocés, quien tenía el rostro ladeado en dirección opuesta a su rostro. Su Scotty podía ser bastante terco cuando se lo proponía, y eso le daba ese toque de ternura a lo bruto que Alfred amaba.

-Buenos días, Scotty.- Susurró cantando y terminó con un beso en la mejilla de su pareja. Éste, a pesar de la felicidad que sentía, no le contestó y se limitó a mirarle.- ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Quieres desayuno? ¿Una ducha conmigo?

Sin decir nada, el escocés se levantó y enfiló hacia la cocina, dejando atrás a Alfred. El americano suspiró, Scott no dejaría de ser él ni siquiera aunque aceptase estar muerto de amor, pero eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Él era tan caprichoso como un niño y mientras más difícil se lo pusieran, más dispuesto estaría a conseguirlo.

Le pareció extraño que Scott dudara antes de entrar a la cocina, y luego recordó que Arthur aún estaba ahí.

-Buenos días.- le saludó el inglés al entrar. Scott preparaba algo con torpeza dándole la espalda a su hermano. Esos dos nunca cambiarían. Su relación de hermanos era un caso perdido.

-Es extraño, Iggy. Tú siempre me preparas el desayuno.- soltó Alfred con tono juguetón, intentado sacarle una sonrisa al enojado inglés.

-Hoy no tengo ganas. Además… tienes tu maid personal.

-¿Eh?

Antes de que Arthur se diese la vuelta para mirarle con cara de obviedad, un tazón con capacidad para tres litros de leche aparecía frente a Alfred seguido de dos cajas de cereal.

-Traga…- ordenó Scott, sentándose al lado del menor y bebiendo su taza de café con cara más amarga que su bebida.

-Scotty… esto es demasiado incluso para mí…

-¡Traga!

El americano no podía dejar de reír. El amor a lo bruto era propio de Scott, y mientras más grosero y mordaz se portara, más celoso estaba. Apenas probó un poco de cereal cuando Arthur le recordó el motivo de su visita.

-Tenemos reunión. Hay un problema con la economía mundial.

-¿Eh? ¿Debo ir?

-Sí. Tenemos que ir. – subrayó el "tenemos" mordiendo las palabras.

-Pero no quiero dejar a Scotty solo y abandonado. ¡Mira nada más esa carita! – Alfred seguramente necesitaba más que un telescopio por lentes, porque la cara de Scott distaba mucho de ser algo tierno en esos momentos. En realidad tenía más cara de ser el bulldog de Satanás.

-Oye, idiota… sólo debes tomar un bus e irte, y regresar en la noche.- Soltó el escocés.- ¿Qué las reuniones no son en la ONU?

-Lo son, normalmente lo son.- Explicó Alfred.

-¡Hoy serán en Dinamarca! – soltó Arthur con tremenda felicidad sazonada con su toque maligno, provocándole un tic nervioso a su hermano mayor. Algo sabía el inglés que Alfred ignoraba completamente: una de las debilidades de Scott.

-¡Pero no te preocupes, Scotty! ¡Sé que el bus me traerá de regreso!

-¿Qué no sabes dónde queda Dinamarca? – preguntó el pelirrojo incrédulo, No podía ser así de tonto, ¿o si?

-¿California?

Scott desvió la mirada hacia Arthur y puso los ojos, como queriendo echarle la culpa de algo terrible.

-En serio… ¿qué le hiciste, Arthur?

-¿Nevada?

-Yo no le hice nada, Scott.

-¿Arizona?

-Yo creo que se te cayó de la cama cuando pequeño. Y el golpe fue muy fuerte…

Arthur le arrebató el mapa de las manos a Alfred para enrollarlo y apuntar al escocés con ésta, retador y extrañamente feliz.

-Dinamarca, a miles de kilómetros de aquí donde sólo puede llegarse en avión.- Scott tuvo un tic en el ojo y Arthur prosiguió.- Una semana sin Alfred, Scott.

-Pero Scotty puede venir con nosotros, ¿verdad, Scott?-Alfred posó una mano sobre el hombro de su pareja y cayó en cuenta de la expresión de terror en él. -¿Scotty?

-Creo que no te diste cuenta, pero uno de los más grandes terrores de Scott son los aviones.

-Ya veo… - Alfred pasó los brazos por el cuello de su pareja.- Oh, vamos… Scotty puede aguantar una semana sin mí como si na…

-¡Iré! – Casi gritó el escocés.- ¡Arthur! ¡Envía a Mintbunny por Nessie!

-¡No lo haré, cabeza de semáforo!

-¡Mintbunny vuela!

-¡Tenemos que salir hoy y Nessie tardará 5 días en venir, idiota!

Mientras tanto, Alfred observaba a los dos hermanos peleando sin entender a qué demonios se referían. Oh no, al parecer ambos padecían la misma enfermedad mental. Suspiró largamente.

-La locura es de familia…- susurró sin que le escucharan, y sonrió pensando en el bebé que se formaba dentro de Scott, completamente imperceptible.- Cómo me alegra que así sea… por eso esos dos se atreven a amar incondicionalmente, aunque cueste.

_**-x-**_

-Vamos, Scotty, tienes que superar tu miedo a volar.- decía un sonriente americano ofreciendo el asiento al lado de la ventanilla a su pareja. Scott lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. En realidad, el viejito de Saw tenía mejor cara que él. Pero Alfred sabía cómo manejar al chico. Se acercó para susurrarle deliciosamente al oído.- Tomaré tu mano, ese será tu premio por ser un niño valiente.

En menos de lo que una arteria de Alfred se tapa por la grasosa hamburguesa que come, Scott se sentó para mirar por la ventanilla cómo el avión despegaba, tomando la mano de Alfred y entrelazando sus dedos. Ya despegarían.

-¿Ves que no es tan malo, Scotty?- preguntó el americano, acariciando los dedos del escocés con el pulgar en un movimiento de abanico. Arthur se levantó.- ¿Dónde vas, Arthur?

-Al baño.- mintió. En realidad se dirigía a la cabina del piloto, pasándole una maleta de dinero a éste.- Arranque tan mal como pueda el avión.

-¡Entendido, señor!- el piloto tomó el altavoz.- Damas y caballeros, quienes siempre soñaron con ir a Disney y subirse a un juego extremo… ¡hoy cumplirán su sueño!

Como era de esperarse, el avión despegó retando toda ley física, girando en el aire para terror de Scott, quien se aferraba fuertemente a Alfred, tanto que dividiría en dos al pobre americano. Arthur había logrado regresar a su asiento, sentándose con una tranquilidad que rompía con todo el caos y disfrutando de la escena. Llevaba milenios esperando por esa venganza.

-¡Scotty, cálmate! - pedía Alfred con el poco aire que era capaz de capturar en los pulmones. La felicidad de Arthur llegó a su fin cuando Alfred soltó la verdad.- ¡No es bueno para ti ni nuestro bebé!

-¿QUÉ? – gritó el inglés, levantándose nuevamente para cancelar su contrato en la cabina y regresar a su asiento. Scott, que de por sí ya era demasiado blanco, ahora parecía un fantasma.

-¿Ves, Scott? ¡Ya pasó! Me quedé a tu lado a protegerte como todo un héroe.

-Alfred… ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? – preguntó Arthur, aún incrédulo y deseando que todo fuese un engaño de su mente.

Scott elevó los ojos oscuros para enfrentar los de su hermano, un poco más claros. Era hora de vengarse por la broma de Arthur, no mediría consecuencias.

-Alfred y yo estamos esperando un hijo.- Soltó con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

No supo que en ese mismo segundo, un pedazo del muro en la memoria bloqueada de Arthur se removía, lo suficientemente grande como para entrever el terrible pasado de éste y recordarlo poco a poco.

**_-x-_**

-¡Qué reunión! – se quejaba Alfred a la hora del almuerzo. Todos abandonaban la sala de reuniones excepto él y Arthur. Scott descansaba en el hotel frente al salón de reuniones, reponiéndose de los mareos que no sabía si atribuirlos al embarazo o a la broma de Arthur.

-Alfred… - llamó Arthur con suavidad. Parecía preocupado por algo.

-¿Vamos a comer? Puedo acompañarte un momento, quiero ir a ver a Scott y regresaré y…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Alfred? – de un segundo a otro, cortante. Filoso como sólo alguien dolido puede serlo.

-¿Eh? ¿El qué?

-¡Sabes de qué hablo, idiota! ¡Lo sabes muy bien!

-Arthur…

-¡Scott es el demonio encarnado! ¿Cómo puedes estar con él? ¿Cómo puedes pensar en tener un hijo con él? ¡Sabes que él es terrible!

Alfred lo entendía, de verdad que sí. Cuando Arthur más agresivo se portaba, más dolido estaba. Si atacaba de esa forma a Scott era por celos y nada más. Elevó un brazo en pos de acariciarle la cabeza, mas Arthur le apartó de un manotazo.

-Cálmate, Arthur.

-¡No voy a hacerlo! ¡No lo haré! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Tú no conoces a Scott!

-Pero… Arthur… - Alfred suspiró preocupado. Realmente no quería empezar una pelea, menos con el estado histérico de Arthur. Por algún motivo recordó el pasado y lo abrazó como lo hiciera tantas veces cuando éste lloraba.- Cálmate… aquí estoy.

-Scott es terrible, Alfred… ¿por qué le das a él la oportunidad que no me diste a mí?

-Tendremos un bebé, Arthur…

-¡Con magia y paciencia yo también te hubiese dado otro!

Algo se desconectó en la cabeza de Alfred y la corriente fría le recorrió la espina.

-¿Otro? – preguntó. Arthur le miró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Recordé un poco… Esa cicatriz que tengo bajo el ombligo me hizo pensar mil cosas y las comprobé ayer. Desperté porque no te vi a mi lado y al seguirte escuché todo. No me preguntaste si yo quería olvidarlo.

-No tuve qué, tú estuviste de acuerdo, Arthur. Además, yo ya no podía verte así.

-Y reemplazarme fue mejor. Además de borrarme la memoria y abandonarme, reemplazarme fue tu más brillante idea.

-¡Yo nunca te reemplacé, Arthur! Estuve contigo en todo momento, incluso ahora te protejo así me cueste una pelea con Scott. Cuando yo decía amarte, lo decía con todo sentido. Puede que sea infantil, tonto y lo que quieras, pero mi amor es para siempre… y aunque no te bese, aunque no te toque ni esté contigo como pareja, no significa que dejases de ser alguien importante para mí.

Pasó un minuto entero en silencio donde Arthur escondió el rostro en el cuello del americano. Algo frío se derramaba por éste y un suspiro abandonó los labios del inglés.

-Quiero mis recuerdos de vuelta. – ordenó.

-Pero Arthur…

-¡Los quiero de vuelta!

-Van a lastimarte…

-No me importa…- el inglés tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Alfred y le miró con determinación.- El tiempo ya pasó, y aunque me cueste, seguiré adelante. Pero esos son mis recuerdos contigo y quiero atesorarlos. Así que devuélvelos…

-Pero Arthur, la única forma es…

-Un beso.- Completó el inglés.- Lo sé. Pero me besaste tantas veces que uno no será nada. Será uno sencillo y nada más.

Un largo y delirante suspiro cargado de recuerdos se coló entre los dos.

-Sólo uno…

Seguros de que no sería nada, o se forzarían a que no lo fuera, se acercaron poco a poco para besarse. Pero en el último segundo, al reconocerse tan cercanos, en vez de darse un beso y punto, acariciaron los labios del otro con lentitud, como si hubiesen esperado siglos por ello. Sus bocas se juntaron, Arthur tomaba el labio inferior de Alfred entre los suyos y cerraba los ojos. Dejaron de respirar por unos segundos y poco a poco recuperaban el aliento sin soltarse. Los recuerdos buenos y malos regresaron y al separarse Arthur mantuvo los ojos cerrados por unos segundos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Lo estoy. Lo sabes.

-Arthur… - el inglés le tomó las manos y le parecieron más cálidas que nunca. Arthur sonreía.

-Gracias por todo, Alfred. Prometo esforzarme y… no convertir esto en una tragedia. Yo también quiero que tú seas feliz.

Pasaron unos minutos tomados de las manos, pero como dos pequeños que juegan y nada más. Antes de irse, se dieron un último beso de despedida y eso fue todo.

Sin embargo, al llegar al hotel, algo le pareció extraño a Alfred.

-¿Scotty? – llamó al entrar a la habitación y no encontrar a su pareja. Buscó en el baño, bajó por las escaleras y recorrió piso por piso el lugar. No estaba y nadie sabía nada de él.

Al regresar encontró el celular del escocés sobre la cama y una nota en la almohada. Encendió el celular y entendió. Tomó su abrigo, arrugó el papel entre las manos y salió corriendo.

En la nota simplemente mandaba: "Sé feliz."  
En el celular, como fondo de pantalla, una foto de él y Arthur besándose.

* * *

_Ay, me paso de dramática... quería ponerle algo de angst :c Ale-sama no me deja xD ok no. Me gustaría hacer un Alfred un poquito más obsesivo y posesivo -que bonito suena- con Scott, pero ya me conocen... una que le entro a la psiquiatría me explayo a la mala y no quiero terminar con un asesino en serie (no en este fic, que en otro sí que quiero hacerlo xD)_

**_Capítulo IV: Every time you kissed me. _**

_Pero eso, confirmar que Alfred aún amaba a Arthur era incluso peor que cualquier otra pesadilla. Podía percibirlo, con cuánto amor se besaban. Las uñas se le clavaban en la palma y tenía la mandíbula rígida por el estrés del momento. Podía entrar, gritarle a Jones que era un maldito traidor, que era un desgraciado, que arruinaría su vida y la de Arthur. Pero no…_

* * *

_¡Pregunta! : ¿Cuántos años crees que aparenta Scott? he visto tantas teorías, pero me encanta preguntarlo siempre xD_

_Deja review, me impulsa a subir un capítulo más seguido xD soy feliz :3 y sabes que deseas el próximo capítulo D8 lo veo en tus ojos! leo tu mente! veo a través de tu ropa! 1313 _


	4. Everytime you kissed me

_**Disculpas por el retraso! no me gustaría dar una excusa porque siento que todos tenemos problemas y nada excusa una responsabilidad. Así que me disculpo mil veces :c y también, mil y un agradecimientos por la espera y los reviews :3**_

_**Otra vez: Fic dedicado a mi Shikijandra adorada x3 no tienes idea de cuánto se te quiere :3**_

_**Advertencia: **Capítulo demasiado rosa :c ok, quizás no, quizás sí xD ehm... lo siento mucho :c_

**_MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!_**

**_Yunna: _**_Me tardé :c creo que perdí mi mochi de Arthur ;n; aún así, lo esperaré y ojalá te guste el capítulo C:  
**Cut: **Me alegra que ames la pareja c: espero este fic cumpla tus espectativas y no te preocupes ;D sabemos cómo va a terminar esto.  
**Kyle**: Leer fanfics a la media noche... oh si xD muchas gracias por seguir aquí y leer :3  
**Fox**: Sí, acepto que fuí cruel en el capítulo anterior, pero me reivindicaré... o no? ;3  
**Ada**: Le atinaste a la canción! xD awww anda, no tiembles, soy mala pero no tanto xD aparece! ya no se te ve malosa :c  
**Web**: Gracias :3 creo que al final casi todas le dan esa edad a Scott xD viejito nuestro Scotty  
**Pucom**: Owww terminará bien :3 muchas gracias por leer aunque yo sea un troll xD  
**Kyary**: Hija mía! al fin tienes cuenta! (por qué no te contesto ahí directamente? xD ok, me contagiaste lo random) dejá el Furby diabólico! xD  
**Hitori-chan**: Creo que el corazón usukiano de todas queremos que se quede con Arthur :c te entiendo! pero por esta vez, veamos qué le pasa a Scotty ;3  
**Lovilup**: Me encantó que entendieses la trama principal, el "cambio de página" por así decirlo :3 espero tenerte en capítulos posteriores :3  
**Guest**: LOL te convertí al USAxScott? xD genial! me responsabilizo! owó/  
**Lizeth**: Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, no solo aquí sino también en el grupo Liz :3 en serio!  
**Xoxo**: Te decepcioné y merezco ser sodomizada :c lo sé... pero mira! capi nuevo! *escapa*  
**Fer**: Mi Fer! muchas gracias, vos siempre en todas :'c se te adora por todo ;A;  
**Yaoi**: Aquí tienes el capítulo 4 que espero te guste ;D gracias!_

* * *

**_Canción usada: _**_Everytime you kissed me - Pandora Hearts OST. En youtube: /watch?v=j1j47PxCIKE __  
Perdón a Federico García Lorca por robarle el poema "Arbolé Arbolé " xD_

* * *

**_Downpour baby_**

**_Canción de cuna #4  
_****_IV: Every time you kissed me._****_  
_**

_¿Ahora entiendes mi maldad?_

Si lo pensaba bien, era como en "El Principito". Alfred era el Principito y él, el zorro que esperaba por ser domesticado. Qué estúpido había sido. Él que confiaba en Alfred, que había bajado todas sus defensas con él, que le dejó conocerle una faceta que nadie más, a quien estaba dispuesto a amar de forma cursi y rosada como todos…

_¿Entiendes lo doloroso que es esto?_

Se acarició el vientre, a modo de calmar a su bebé apenas formado. Sería duro, ese pequeño en pos de esconder su existencia pelearía internamente con su contenedor. Le desplazaría los órganos, a Scott le costaría respirar, comer y moverse. Pero en principio, había aceptado porque sabía que eso, el tener a ese niño, le sacaría una sonrisa a ese tonto americano que tanto anhelaba ser padre.

_Ser cruel… para que nadie se acerque… _

Al menos en eso creyó minutos antes de verlos. Fue a la reunión intentando ser un buen futuro esposo, una buena persona o al menos alguien que pudiese ser calificado como atento. Lo vería, le diría "me sentí un poco mal y quería que fueras a comprarme algo a la farmacia porque odio hablar con farmacéuticos, se acercan a las enfermeras y no supero lo de Betty" y saldrían. Lo tomaría de la mano y caminarían juntos. Hablarían por horas, o más bien, Alfred hablaría y él le escucharía sin mirarle, pero prestándole toda su atención. Regresarían al hotel y dormirían en posición de cucharas.

Harían todo eso que Alfred tanto disfrutaba y amaba. Y Scott… a Scott le gustaba solo un poquito. Un poquito… sí, sólo un poquito, no aceptaría que en realidad, era inmensamente feliz.

_…ni te lastime._

Pero eso, confirmar que Alfred aún amaba a Arthur era incluso peor que cualquier otra pesadilla. Podía percibirlo, con cuánto amor se besaban. Las uñas se le clavaban en la palma y tenía la mandíbula rígida por el estrés del momento. Podía entrar, gritarle a Jones que era un maldito traidor, que era un desgraciado, que arruinaría su vida y la de Arthur. Pero no…

_Ni deje recuerdos que duelen… ni sea amado. _

Él lo amaba, y no quedaba ni un resquicio de odio para esa persona especial. Y eso era lo que más le dolía, que Alfred incluso en esos momentos, era su Alfred, su gordo, su idiota… suyo.

Llegó a una calle, la dobló y el bosque lo saludó. Se perdió entre las hojas, troncos, ramas y nieve. No sentía frío, no quería sentirlo. Se recostó en un tronco cortado para observar el cielo, con las manos tras la cabeza y la actitud despreocupada. Extrajo una cigarrera del bolsillo. Estaba vacía, se había jurado no probar ni una gota de alcohol ni fumar por el bien de ese niño.

-Tú serás feliz.- Le prometió.- Incluso si yo debo cantarte una canción de cuna en completa soledad.

_**-x-**_

Cuando Arthur abrió la puerta de su habitación en el hotel que se hospedaba, lo que menos esperó fue encontrar a Alfred jadeando agotado. ¿Qué clase de broma se suponía que era esa? Hacía no más de unas horas estaban en el edificio de conferencias, luego vino un beso que aún sentía en sus labios.

-¿Alfred? ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó. El americano le contestó elevando el celular y mostrándole la fotografía.- Espera… ¿qué este no es el celular de Scott?

Asintió.

-Scott…- Alfred carraspeó intentando hablar.- No lo encuentro… debes a-ayudarme...

Arthur intentaba ser coherente.

-Alfred… siendo honesto… no creo que esto le hiciera mucha gracia a Scott.

-¡Lo sé! ¡No necesitas decírmelo!

Desesperado, Alfred sujetó los hombros del inglés. Arthur lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que estaba al borde de lanzarse del edificio más alto de Dinamarca, no una, sino unas quince veces.

-Cuando estaba triste o necesitaba pensar algo, Scott solía escapar al bosque.

-¿Bosque?

-Hay uno cercano… está a menos de 2 kilómetros y…

-¡No! ¡No me digas que mi Scotty está caminando solito esos dos kilómetros! ¡Mi pobre e inocente Scotty! ¡Un oso podría aparecer y violarlo!

-¿Estamos hablando del mismo Scott? – Suspiró.- Alfred… Scott dista mucho de ser alguien amable. Si te ve, lo más seguro es que te ataque, te coma vivo, escupa tus huesos y no conforme con ello vuelva a comérselos. La verdad… ni siquiera sé qué tanto sea verdad cuando él dice amarte…

-Él no lo dice.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos. Arthur le miraba con cara de duda y se molestó por el extraño ruido del reloj anunciando cada segundo recordándole que debía decir algo.

-¿Cómo?

-Scott no dice amarme. No lo hace.

-Pero… entonces…

-Él es como es. Creo que aprendí a ver su amor en las cosas que hace. Podría haber escapado cuando aún no estaba esperando. Podría haberse ido con cualquier otra chica. Incluso decirme "no". Pero no lo hizo. Scott… a su manera… está esforzándose.

_**-x-**_

_**Every time you kissed me  
I trembled like a child  
Gathering the roses  
We sang for the hope**_

-Scott… Scott…

-¿Hmmm?

-Despierta…- le llamaban con ternura. Era Britania, su madre. El sol de su nación le calentaba suavemente mientras una suave brisa lo refrescaba de rato en rato.- Despierta, cariño… no debes dormir.

-Pero… tengo sueño.

-Debes crecer… debes luchar… serás una nación y tus hermanos necesitarán de ti.

-¿Crecer? Soy feliz si me quedo así… por favor, quédate conmigo.

-Scott… ya no podré protegerte… ya debo irme y dejarte lo que será tuyo. Ya nosotros no podemos ser naciones…

El pequeño niño abrió los ojos y se los restregó con cuidado. A lo lejos, sus hermanos jugaban. Gales era un domador e Irlanda su dragón de escamas rojas. Todos eran tan pequeños, todos creciendo a distinta velocidad, poco a poco, sin tener idea de nada.

Extrañamente, sus padres habían empezado a envejecer, como si poco a poco perdiesen su inmortalidad.

**_Your very voice is in my heartbeat  
Sweeter than my dream  
We were there, in everlasting bloom_**

-¡Vienen! – Gritó de repente Hibernia, su padre, un hombre pelirrojo, delgado y con la misma cara de pocos amigos de Scott.- ¡Britannia! ¡Esconde a los niños! ¡Llévatelos lejos!

Scott terminó de despertar, corriendo hacia su padre y aferrándose a su vestimenta. Éste intentaba apartarlo, gritándole aterrorizado. ¿De qué demonios querían protegerlo? ¿Acaso sería un oso de gran tamaño? Britannia tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos y escapó junto a los demás niños. Llegados a un punto del bosque, entendió lo inevitable.

-¿Estás cansada, mami?- preguntó Gales.

Britannia estaba aterrada, sin embargo miró a sus hijos con sus ojos color verde intenso y besó a cada uno en la frente como signo de despedida. Le dedicó lo último a Scott.

-Quiero que recuerdes algo… debes crecer y nunca dejar que nada te derrote. Ningún monstruo debe parecerte terrible ni la soledad puede vencerte. Eres el mayor de tus hermanitos, Scott… protégelos con tu vida.

-Pero mami…- quería objetar, recordarle que apenas era un niño pequeño, echarse a llorar entre sus brazos y pedirle que todo regresara. No, era el fin inminente.

-Debes ser fuerte para que nadie pueda contigo.- fue la última orden de su madre. Luego de eso, las haditas se llevaron a los 3 hermanos a una cueva… y los durmieron por años hasta que crecieran un poco más.

**_Roses die,  
The secret is inside the pain  
Winds are high up on the hill  
I cannot hear you_**

El mundo había cambiado. Sin ellos, sin importarle siquiera cómo estaban ellos. Sólo siguió girando. Supieron que monstruos ahí afuera estaban esperando, tendría que domarlos. Se llamaban: el lugar donde vieran por última vez a su madre, encontraron un hermano más. Uno que no sabía qué era perderlo todo…

En primera instancia, decidirían cuidarle, protegerle, que no sufriera… pero en un tiempo más, bajo otras circunstancias decidiría que ese mocoso se las pagaría de por vida.

**_Come and hold me close  
I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain  
Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn_**

Scott creció sin amor, sin recuerdos. Siempre extrañando la calidez de esas manos, las manos de su madre y la fortaleza de su padre. Siempre odiando a esos monstruos que le quitaran a sus padres.

Y deduciendo erróneamente que el amor era una debilidad.

**_Silver dishes for the memories,  
For the days gone by  
Singing for the promises  
Tomorrow may bring_**

Y sin embargo, pasó. Esa calidez y fuerza volvieron a él un día, bajo la lluvia. Tenía ojos azules y un "te amo" partido en los labios.

**_I harbour all the old affection  
Roses of the past  
Darkness falls, and summer will be gone_**

Despertó de su letargo. Ya no sentía frío, y la nieve estaba ahí, derritiéndose bajo el calor sutil del sol que anunciaba la llegada de la primavera. Un beso le acariciaba los labios y la calidez de dos manos sujetaban su rostro marfilado. Alfred arrodillado sobre la nieve lo besa al revés y Scott no necesita ver sus ojos para saber que la expresión del americano está llena de amor.

-Ven conmigo, seamos felices.- le propone. Scott no quiere escucharlo. Tampoco hablarle. Alfred sabe que tiene mucho que explicar.

**_Joys of the daylight  
Shadows of starlight  
Everything was sweet by your side, my love_**

-¿Qué dirás para defenderte? – pregunta agresivo y enojado.

-Dime tú… ¿qué quieres escuchar?

Scott no lo agrede. Controla su enojo, o quizás… quizás teme tanto perderlo… Eleva las manos para tomar a Alfred por los cabellos, pero sin lastimarle. Sólo es una forma de dulce torpeza de las que él tiene para pedirle un momento más de exquisita y dolorosa felicidad.

Otro recuerdo, uno de él en devastadora soledad paseando por el vacío y aterrador bosque solitario donde sus padres desaparecieran, le acarició la mente. Cerró los ojos y se decidió.

-Jones… escúchame bien… porque será la única vez que lo diré. – Comenzó, se detuvo… y luego de un beso que le invitaba a seguir, continuó.- No sé qué sea correcto… porque nunca me preocupé en ser alguien correcto y bueno. No sé cómo tomar lo que hagas con el conejo incluso estando conmigo…

-Scott… yo…

-Escucha…- le cortó, teniendo toda su atención.- Sólo sé una cosa. Además de que odie al conejo, y de que sienta algo peor que mil flechas impregnadas con veneno atravesarme al pensar que tú aún lo quieres. Te repito… no sé lo que es ser correcto… pero sólo sé… que para ti quiero serlo.

Alfred no dice nada. Se queda mirándole con una dulce sonrisa. Mientras se besan otra vez, busca su mano y algo frío se desliza por los marfilados dedos. ¿Nieve? No, es un metal. Uno que imita al sol.

**_Ruby tears have come to me, for your last words  
I'm here just singing my song of woe  
Waiting for you, my love_**

-Ya estoy listo para regalarte un "para siempre".

-Si es por el bebé, no tienes que hacerlo… no quiero que lo uses como una excusa.

-No tengo qué… Pero quiero hacerlo.

**_Now let my happiness sing inside my dream...  
Every time you kissed me  
My heart was in such pain_**

El escocés se levanta para sentarse en el muñón que comparte con su acompañante. Alfred le rodea por detrás, besándole la mejilla y envolviéndole entre sus brazos. Va a regalarle el único poema que se aprendió y adaptó para él. Alfred podía ser cursi cuando lo deseaba, pero no importaba.

**_Gathering the roses  
We sang of the grief  
Your very voice is in my heartbeat  
Sweeter than despair  
We were there, in everlasting bloom_**

-Arbolé, arbolé, seco y verde. El joven del bello rostro está cogiendo aceitunas. El viento, galán de torres, lo prende por la cintura. Pasaron cuatro jinetes sobre jacas andaluzas, con trajes de azul y verde, con largas capas oscuras.

**_Underneath the stars  
Shaded by the flowers  
Kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love_**

- «Vente a Gales, muchacho». – completa el escocés, siguiéndole el juego.

-El niño no los escucha. – Alfred se ríe. -Pasaron tres naciones, delgaditos de cintura.- Se rió luego de soltar un comentario sobre lo maricas que eran Gilbert, Francis y Antonio.-Con trajes color naranja, y espadas de plata antigua.

**_You are all my pleasure,  
My hope and my song  
I will be here dreaming in the past_**

-«Vente a París, muchacho».

-El niño no los escucha. – Alfred juega, acaricia los dedos de su novio y juega con el anillo en su mano.- Cuando la tarde se puso morada, con luz difusa, pasó un joven que llevaba rosas y mirtos de luna.

**_Until you come  
Until we close our eyes_**

-«Vente a Amsterdam, muchacho».

- Y el niño pecoso no lo escucha. – Alfred suspiró, el final se acercaba.- El niño del bello rostro sigue cogiendo aceitunas, con el brazo gris del viento ceñido por la cintura. Arbolé arbolé, seco y verdé…- Scott cerró los ojos. Le perdonaría mil veces a ese idiota. La declaración de Alfred le caló hondo, lo estremeció. Era la declaración más hermosa que podría esperar. – Si me dejas ser tu viento…

**_Nunca soltaré tu cintura._**

* * *

_Bien! llegamos al final :D_

_Elegí la canción... no sé, me encanta D: la siento tan Scotty, tan de alguien que ama y extraña a su amor (y tomando en cuenta las maldades que pienso hacerle en el futuro le queda :D)_

_**Capítulo****5:**** Malditas hormonas!**_ (Capítulo con Lemon)

_Arthur miró fijamente y sonrió de lado._

_-Tenemos asuntos pendientes nosotros dos. Pero te respetaré porque llevas a su hijo. Sólo por eso. Como Alfred no sea feliz contigo, recuerda que te puse en tu lugar en una ocasión y que no tengo problema en hacerlo nuevamente._

_-El peor pecado que alguien puede cometes es pensar que…_

_-Un Kirkland es un santo… - completó Arthur._

* * *

_**Aparte: Vengo a anunciar y hacer publicidad del próximo evento hecho por nuestra querida Krizz (MyobixHitachiin) en su página de FB "Amantes del Usuk/ukus". La verdad no estoy muy al tanto pero consiste en fanfics con Alfred y Arthur de por medio. No estoy muy segura de participar, creo que podría ayudar a corregir fanfics de quienes deseen participar, pero de todos modos si alguien está interesado/a puede comunicarse con Krizz o también avisarme y los pondré en contacto con ella. Como fecha límite se tiene el 29 de abril para confirmar, aunque mientras antes, mejor ;D**_

* * *

_**Dejame un lindo review :3 o... Scotty se hará travesti y teñirá el pelo de rosado! D:**_


	5. ¡Malditas hormonas!

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS c: por los reviews y me disculpo por la espera :c espero no me olvidaran D: aunque me lo merezca :c_**

Dedicado: Con amor a mi Alesita kawaii, gracias por entender a tu uke en época de exámenes c: te amo, te adoro y te loveo en todas las formas habidas y por haber xD

Últimamente me han hablado de leyes de fanfiction y hace ya muuuucho me dijeron que no podría contestar reviews anónimos de esta forma :c pero pongamos a prueba a los administradores (?) xD

_**Lizeth**__: Malosa me hiciste pensar cosas gore xD sí, leí ese fic y es genialoso D: pero mi cabeza es mala :c no idea cosas genialosas gore.  
__**Ada**__: Dos cosas que nunca superaré: el sexy gif usaxscott que nos hiciste :'c hermoso! y... tu nombre en código... que tardé 2 días en darme cuenta que eras tú xD ya no te veo malosa, aparece! D:  
__**Naho**__: :'c te perdimos del fandom? Aunque la verdad te estoy entendiendo D: en serio... sólo que yo regreso releyendo los fics de la Ale xD vos... eres inmune al parecer D: tendremos que azotarte con mucho lemon usuk! muajajaja xD  
__**Cut**__: Aquí está la conti :3 muchas gracias por leer! xD y me debes hijos 3: muajaja  
__**Fox**__: Espero el lemon de este capítulo te guste :3 no soy muy buena en estas cosas, ten piedad T-T  
__**Kyle**__: Aquí con la conti c: me alegra poder impresionarte y espero que siga así :3  
__**Asdf123**__: Mmmmh... comentario anonimo que se me hace tan familiar D: revélate extraño! O Scotty muere D: (?)_

* * *

**Downpour baby**

**_V: ¡Malditas hormonas! _**

Los meses pasaban sin mucha novedad en la casa de Alfred. Como lo predijera Alfred, el embarazo en Scott pasaba completamente imperceptible. Bueno, imperceptible para otros que no fueran el escocés al cual ya le costaba respirar, comer y caminar.

-Es porque el bebé desplaza tus órganos hacia arriba… o algo así.- Intentaba explicar Alfred a un molesto pelirrojo que no dejaba de quejarse en su cama.

-¡Llevo 2 meses en esta cama sin moverme! ¿Quién diría que se volvería tan molesto?

-Sólo faltan otros dos más, Scotty. El bebé nacerá de siete meses.

-¿Siete? ¿Qué no deberían ser nueve?

Alfred miró a su pareja, entre cansado y preocupado. No lo entendía.

-Estás muriendo con el bebé de cinco meses y ¿crees que aguantarás cuando tenga nueve? Sería unas tres veces más grande de lo que es ahora.

-Por supuesto.- declaró el escocés.- He dejado todos mis hábitos por este bebé, ¿crees que moriría por unos meses más? Me subestimas, Jones.

No le quedaba de otra a Alfred más que sonreír. Ese era su amado y terco Scotty. Ya lo convencería de tener al bebé en una buena fecha, tampoco le permitiría sobre exigirse.

Esos meses habían sido relativamente tranquilos. De no ser por los "pequeños" arranques de celos de Scott contra Arthur, Alfred casi hasta podría decir que todo marchaba a la perfección.

Nada que a Scott no se le quitara con un beso. Pero no cualquier beso, sino de esos besos largos con sabor a amor eterno y promesas que sólo recibiría de Alfred. Con eso, era más que suficiente para calmarle… hasta que se volviese a preguntar si Arthur también había recibido uno de aquellos besos... y el ataque empezaba otra vez.

-Bueno, Scotty, debo ir a hablar con mi jefe. – anunció el americano con una sonrisa.

-Vete. Estaré aquí buscando algo interesante en el televisor. Como alguna película de Saw o mil maneras de morir.

-No sé si eso sea bueno para nuestro bebé, Scotty.

-Qué más da… no me siento muy "History Channel" hoy. Al menos algo con South Park.

-God…- Antes de que Scott pudiese quejarse, Alfred sintonizó Adventure Time al mismo tiempo que besaba la frente de su escocés. – Eso es lo más sucio que verás mientras esperes a nuestro bebé, Scotty.

Iba a girarse e irse, como siempre. Llegaría a su trabajo en hora, pensaría en Scott mientras era regañado y regresaría para compartir un momento, unos minutos con él, con su sueño, su familia. Pero algo cambió en ese segundo en el que giró, supo que llegaría tarde o no llegaría. Su jefe le regañaría más, pero entendería cuando le contase el motivo. La culpa la tenía una extraña calidez que le tomó la mano y al reaccionar reconoció los dedos blanquecinos.

-¿Scotty? – le llamó, extrañado por el comportamiento del otro.

-¿Así te despides de tu futuro esposo? – murmuró el pelirrojo con la voz socarrona, que de alguna forma a Alfred le pareció acariciadora y amable.

-Tienes razón, no es la forma. Lo siento.

Se inclinó para tomarle el rostro entre las manos y besarle en los labios, dejando que esa calidez pasara de su diestra a sus labios, a sus mejillas, a cada rincón de su piel y terminase en la piel de Scott.

Lo cierto es que en esos meses había notado algunos cambios en su pareja. Como que Scott le acariciara el rostro en la mañana, profiriendo una linda y compleja palabrota para sí mismo luego de eso. O que llamase a Alfred cuando éste se atrasaba unos minutos, más de una vez éste americano se había quedado fuera de casa sólo a la espera de una llamada de su pareja.

-Vete. - gruñó Scott al soltar a Alfred.

-¿En serio quieres que me vaya ahora, Scotty? –Susurró sobre sus labios, juntando su frente con la del otro, acariciándole el brazo y dejando un sendero eléctrico sobre su piel.- ¿En serio?

-Imbécil…

Con esa única respuesta, Alfred sonrió antes de avanzar. Llevó una mano por debajo del pijama negro de Scott sujetándolo mientras la otra soltaba los botones y una vez deshechos le deslizó la prenda por los hombros pasando a acariciar la piel blanquecina que tanto le gustaba sentir estremecerse.

Cada beso era una oportunidad para el florecer de un placer infinito que desprendía de ese sentimiento de completa correspondencia. Conquistarlo había sido tan difícil… Scott era tan complicado y cruel antes, e incluso ahora seguía siéndolo, sin embargo, le había mostrado una faceta suya a Alfred que nadie más conocía y eso, para Alfred, era incluso mejor que cualquier premio.

Un camino de besos marcó el cuerpo del escocés. Él, que antes fuera tan carnal y agresivo, que no creía en un sentimiento ni en nadie, ahora cerraba los ojos y se dedicaba a sentir cada dulce sensación. Había aprendido eso con Alfred, a probar un beso tan dulce como el romance y amargo como la pérdida, a adorar el frío del anillo que llevaba en el anular, a no temerle al lazo que representaba.

La docilidad con la que el escocés se entregaba era única. Alfred había domado completamente a ese ser desconfiado, sádico y dolido. Ahora el americano se soltaba la corbata y la pasaba por las muñecas del otro. No sabía qué era más agradable al tacto, si la tela fina o la piel cálida de Scott. Definitivamente, Scott era un deleite de proporciones nirvanescas. Al final, las muñecas del escocés terminaron atadas.

-¿Y esto? – preguntó en un vano intento de contener el éxtasis propio de las caricias de Alfred contra su cuerpo. – Vas a llegar muy tarde, Jones.

-Es mi sistema para evitar golpes escoceses.

Alfred acomodó la cabeza entre los brazos del otro, obligándole a abrazarle por el cuello y besándolo mientras se deshacía de la ropa de los dos. Scott deseó moverse, sin embargo el toque propiciado por la cadera del americano contra la suya bastó para encenderlo. Cuando lo notara, Alfred descendía por su pecho en un sendero de besos que dejaban una marca rojiza tras de ellos. Era la forma de Alfred de marcarlo, de recordarse constantemente que había triunfado sobre ese mar de soberbia.

-Llevamos tanto tiempo sin hacerlo…- lamentó el americano en un susurro.- Ahora no te libras, Scotty.

-Estoy esperando, señor Jones.

-Ya no me esperes… - dijo Alfred con la voz tensa, acariciándole la cadera y pasando a la entrepierna de Scott quien respondió arqueando la espalda al contacto y soltando un suave gemido que se agudizó al reconocer los dedos de Alfred tanteándole.- Tan dócil, reprimido y estrecho como la primera vez, Scotty. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Tu primera vez conmigo?

-C-cállate…

-Tu primera vez con un hombre… perteneciéndole a uno… marcado por el amor de uno. – Los dedos de Alfred se movían dentro de él, desesperándolo y haciendo que su cadera buscase más al americano.- ¿Lo ves? Estás tan excitado por mí, confías tanto en mí que ya no puedes pensar siquiera en otra persona.

-¿Qué d-dices? B-bastardo…

Scott tuvo que suprimir un gemido mordiéndole la oreja a Alfred al reconocer el miembro de su pareja introduciéndose en él tan lentamente que lo desesperaba y llevaba a niveles de éxtasis que creía imposibles.

-¿Sabes por qué es tan intenso, Scott? – Le murmuró al oído, besándole y con los cabellos del escocés provocándole cosquillas.- No necesito moverme y ya sientes que mueres cuando apenas hemos empezado. Esto es tan delicioso para ti porque me amas… porque sólo me permites a mí tocarte y hacerte el amor de esta forma.

Los brazos de Alfred se cruzaron tras la espalda del pelirrojo, atrapándolo completamente y dejándole sin escape alguno. De todas formas, Scott no intentaría nada, más bien confirmaba su comodidad separando más las rodillas y enredando las piernas con las de Alfred. Tenía mil "te amo" de Alfred impregnándose en sus labios como besos, la piel de su americano tatuando la suya con cada caricia y el deseo quemándole, convirtiéndolo en cenizas y haciéndole renacer.

-Enfermo… estoy esperando a tu hijo… y tú me amarras las muñecas con una sucia corbata y me haces esto…

-No es nada sucio, Scott. Además, nuestro hijo sabe que te amo.

-Idiota… él aún es muy pequeño…

-Pero sabe lo que su mami siente. Sabe que yo amo a su mamá y sé que es muy feliz al saber que lo esperamos. Por muy pequeño que sea, entiende la felicidad propia del amor y la calidez de un hogar.

Scott cerró los ojos y atrajo a Alfred para besarlo. No lo diría, pero un pedacito más de su corazón había pasado a ese chico. Ese corazón y sentimientos que creía inexistentes, eran todos de Alfred.

-Si un día me dejas, Jones… te violo, te saco la ropa y te manoseo…

-Eso es tan incoherente, Scotty.- Reconoció riéndose frente al mal orden en las ideas de Scott. Pero entendía el mensaje.- Yo también te amo.

Poco a poco, empezó a moverse, arrancándole gemidos y suspiros llenos de placer al otro. Alfred variaba la velocidad de sus embestidas sin perder el cuidado que tenía con el cuerpo de su amante. Le gustaba desesperarlo, ir lento y luego rápido para poner a Scott a tono y luego regresar a la lentitud del principio, dejando a su pareja al borde y acumulando libido para el final.

-A-alfred…- le llamó el pelirrojo cuando éste se separó sin terminar, manteniéndolo aún con las manos atadas.

-Probaremos algo más, Scotty…- le dijo deliciosamente al oído, ayudándole a recostarse de lado y tomando lugar tras de él. Alfred le pasó una mano por el muslo, acariciándole y separándolo. Nuevamente buscaba la entrada al cuerpo de su amante y no tardó en penetrarle otra vez mientras le mordía la oreja y acariciaba el miembro de Scott.

El éxtasis en el escocés era tan fuerte que pensaba que ardería, intentaba contenerse y eso hacía que disfrutara más y más cada pequeño movimiento de Alfred. Él era así, libre y entregado, tanto que contagiaba eso al pelirrojo.

-¿Se siente bien, amor? – Scott apenas contestaba con suspiros y uno que otro gemido que fugaba de su garganta.- Vamos… demuéstralo… muéstrate como eres, Scotty… no temas disfrutarlo.

El pelirrojo giró la cabeza para buscar los labios de Alfred. Estaba tan cerca, pero quería que los labios del menor ahogasen su deseo y sensualidad. Se derramó entre las sábanas y sintió a Alfred marcándole, corriendo en su interior.

No se reconocía. Ahí estaba, el cruel, malo y promiscuo Scott, domado como un cachorrito, entregándose a Alfred con la mayor dulzura que nadie conocía en él, ni siquiera él mismo lo esperaba.

Reconoció los dedos de su pareja acariciándole el vientre y separando su cuerpo poco a poco. Cerró los ojos y la felicidad persistió con cada palabra de Alfred para su futuro bebé.

-Vas a llegar tarde.- gruñó el escocés.- Muy tarde.

-No importa. Vale la pena. – respondió con una cálida sonrisa. Scott le ofreció las muñecas con cara de enojo indicando que ya era hora de soltarlo. Alfred no dudó y al hacerlo tomó la blanquecina mano de su amante para besarle por encima del anillo de compromiso. – Bueno, debo ducharme.

-¿No quieres que otros sepan que lo hicimos? –fue la pregunta de Scott. Alfred le miró anonadado, ¿desde cuándo él era tan celoso? Scott se tapó la boca.- Quiero decir… vete de una vez, Jones. Tu peste natural es suficiente.

-Scotty… ¿estás bien?

-Claro que estoy bien. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Un suspiro dejó los labios de Alfred y cuando intentó levantarse de la cama obtuvo su segunda sorpresa del día: Scott le sujetaba la muñeca con fuerza.

-Scotty…

-¡Estaba apoyándome para levantarme! ¡Eso es! – algo andaba muy mal con la cabeza de Scott. Soltó a Alfred y se limitó a mirar a otro lado.- Vete de una vez.

Durante la ducha de Alfred, Scott no podía evitar que distintos pensamientos en torno a su pareja lo atacaran. Alfred era por demás agraciado, buen partido, rasgos envidiables y un instinto paternal y protector que se notaba a leguas. En resumidas cuentas: el sueño de toda mujer. Scott lo sabía muy bien, él había actuado de esa forma muchas veces para conseguir diversión por una noche. Y ahora, sus armas se volvían en su contra.

No, eso debía ser acción de las hormonas que le hacían pensar como a una quinceañera con síndrome pre menstrual. Nada más…

-¡Ya me voy! – le dijo Alfred alegremente al oído dejando un beso en su mejilla. – Nos veremos luego, Scotty.- Avanzó hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo que su pareja suspiraba dispuesto a seguir durmiendo. De repente, se giró.-Ah, cierto. No olvides que te amo.

Scott tardó en reaccionar unos quince minutos y al hacerlo lanzó las cobijas y almohadas por el cuarto, se puso la parte de abajo del pijama y la de arriba mientras corría escaleras abajo para llegar a la puerta, abrirla y…

-¡Yo también, idiota! – gritó esperando que Alfred aun estuviese por ahí.

-¿Tú qué?

Ok, eso definitivamente entraría a los momentos estúpidos en la vida de Scott Kirkland que Scott Kirkland quería olvidar. Frente a él tenía a Arthur, quien pasaba sujetando algo entre las manos.

-Oye… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Te traje esto.- elevó el extraño frasco para mostrárselo.- Es un complemento vitamínico muy bueno. No lo hago por ti, si no porque no me gustaría que Alfred tuviese un hijo flaco y feo.

Contrario a la pelea que esperaba, Arthur se sorprendió al escuchar a su hermano.

-Ok… creo que debo agradecerlo… ¿quieres pasar?

-¿Eh?

Algo ahí estaba más que raro. Seguro Scott, el verdadero Scott, había sido raptado por los alienígenas de alguna otra galaxia, le cambiaron el chip, el código genético, implantaron cerebro lleno de azúcar, flores y muchos colores y de paso lo drogaron y por eso se mostraba… ¿amable?

Arthur pasó a la casa tanteando cada uno de sus pasos. ¿Alguna trampa en el piso? ¿En las paredes? ¿Gas venenoso cayendo del cielo? Siguió a Scott hasta la cocina y dejó el frasco sobre la mesa, fijándose debajo de ésta y de la silla. Hacía mucho que no veía su _Busby Chair_, nada raro que Scott la modificara un poco y ahora estuviese sentándose en ella.

-¿Cómo debo preparar esta cosa? – Preguntó Scott, girando el frasco en las manos.- Magnesio, potasio, y otras cosas que no entiendo.

Arthur se acercó a al refrigerado para sacar unas cuantas cosas y echarlas a la licuadora.

-Tomas un vaso de leche y disuelves una cuchara en eso. Agrégale avena y vainilla, si puedes fresas... sabe muy bien así.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Eres un ignorante cocinando y en recet…

-Alfred lo preparaba así para mí. – dijo Arthur con tono filoso encendiendo la licuadora. En unos segundos servía el preparado en un vaso y lo alargaba a su hermano. – Cuando digo que no hago las cosas por ti, te soy sincero. No haría nada por alguien como tú, pero… quiero la felicidad de Alfred y no puedo dársela directamente. Ahora toma esto.

-No deberías. Puede que yo cambiase con él, pero definitivamente sigo siendo el mismo ser desgraciado e insensible que siempre fui. No dudaré en morderte si te acercas a él e intentas algo que no debes. – Alargó la mano mostrándole el anillo en su anular.- ¿Lo ves? Estamos comprometidos.

Arthur miró fijamente y sonrió de lado.

-Tenemos asuntos pendientes nosotros dos. Pero te respetaré porque llevas a su hijo. Sólo por eso. Como Alfred no sea feliz contigo, recuerda que te puse en tu lugar en una ocasión y que no tengo problema en hacerlo nuevamente.

-El peor pecado que alguien puede cometes es pensar que…

-Un Kirkland es un santo… - completó Arthur.

-Sea como sea, no te temo, Arthur. Yo… -iba a decir algo cruel y cortante, iniciaría una pelea. Iba a recordarle que él era el presente de Alfred y Arthur su pasado, que sólo él podría ser el futuro de ese americano que ambos amaban. Iba… y el vaso con jugo cayó al suelo, vacío.

-¿Scott?

-No…- gruñó sujetándose el vientre.- ¡No!

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Déjate de juegos! ¡Si es una broma ya es suficiente!

Scott cayó sobre las rodillas, tan alto como era y cruzó los brazos sobre el abdomen, doblándose de dolor.

-Por favor… - murmuró dolido.- Llama a Alfred…

-¿Qué?

-Nuestro hijo… no está bien…

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron tanto como podían y por un segundo se vio a sí mismo en ese día terrible lleno de gritos desgarradores y dolor que podría matar a alguien.

_-¡Alfred! ¡Algo está mal con nuestro hijo! _

-¡Llamaré a una ambulancia! ¡Aguanta!

* * *

**_Capítulo 6: Demonios internos._**_ Ahí, donde vayas... tus demonios internos te seguirán..._

_Scott Kirkland, ese día… olvidó lo que era la ternura. Una mano, la de su madre, le acarició el corazón… y al abrir los ojos, todos sus agresores yacían muertos en el suelo, con la expresión de terror en los ojos y las bocas desmesuradamente abiertas. El diablo se había liberado. _

* * *

_Bien! así llegamos al final de capítulo 5, otra vez, lamento el retraso :c y les agradezco los reviews que me dejaron con cariño :D y... en serio agradecería si me dejan uno ahora aunque no lo merezca :c epoca de exámenes, lo siento :'c no es excusa, lo sé :c perdón!_

_Saludos: Vero. _


	6. Demonios internos

_**Nota: **__Hummm... no hay mucho que decir además de que ando en exámenes... ah sí: Ale kawaii sabes que está hecho con amor para ti :3_

_Por este capítulo, me disculpo al no contestar reviews :c de verdad, mis disculpas... solo por ahora subiré en esas condiciones y por la falta de tiempo. _

* * *

**_Downpour Baby_**

**_VI: Demonios internos. _**

_Ahí donde vayas… tus demonios internos irán contigo. _

Todo le era confuso a Scott. Como si le arrancasen del mundo y tiraran a un universo extraño, así se sentía. Su mente divagaba entre los besos de Alfred, el olor de su piel luego de una ducha, el sabor a las frutillas de su jugo y la preocupación en los ojos de Arthur.

Ese Arthur… siempre había sido alguien que a pesar de sufrir tendía a ayudar. Alguien que fingía rudeza y sin embargo se doblegaba ante el dolor ajeno. ¿Cómo podía Alfred estar ahora con alguien como Scott si tuvo a alguien como Arthur?

-Scott… Scott… - le llamaban. La voz era lejana y no podía saber a ciencia cierta de quién era.

Lo que le parecía un segundo resultaban minutos enteros de viaje en ambulancia al hospital y miles de palabras entre personas de blanco que buscaban estabilizarle. Él sabía que las dosis para un inmortal eran mucho más fuertes que para un humano, por lo mismo hacía esfuerzos para mover el brazo y así evitar que lo pinchasen. Alguien le tomó por un hombro y por instinto llevó una mano hacia su vientre.

-Tranquilo… no lo lastimaremos. - fue la promesa que escuchó de una voz conocida. Era Betty, ella que todo lo sabía. Poco a poco soltó el brazo y la aguja no tardó en clavarse en línea recta con sus venas. Algo entraba, algo que le calmaba y provocaba un sueño tremendo. Nombres de fármacos, de enfermeras que pelean como bestias, de un niño que lleva en su vientre.

Su bebé está llorando dentro de él.

Con lo último de conciencia, le canta una canción de cuna.

_"Debes tranquilizarte… aquí estoy… aquí estoy…"-_ dice su mente y sabe que su pequeño le entiende. – "_No estás solo…"_

_No lo estás…_

_-x-_

Arthur esperaba en la recepción del hospital mientras afuera un grupo de guardias custodiaban el lugar. Había dado la orden de resguardar a su hermano a toda costa. Los pacientes que llegaban eran derivados a otros centros a pesar de sus quejas. Nadie podía enterarse, nadie debía acercarse… nadie que no fuese Alfred quien no tardó en llegar y tomarle por los hombros, desesperado.

-Alfred…

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Dónde está Scott?

-Alfred, tuvo el mismo ataque que tuve yo… o algo similar…

-¿Qué? No…- el americano enfiló por los pasillos del hospital dispuesto a buscar a Scott, sin embargo Betty no tardó en aparecer frente a él e impedirle el avance.

-Tranquilo, no es momento para…

-¡Tú no sabes nada! – Gritó desesperado.- ¡No sabes lo difícil que es! ¡Nadie sabe!

-Alfred…- Arthur elevó una mano dispuesto a tomarle del brazo para calmarlo, Alfred estaba fuera de sí.

-¡Ella no sabe! ¡No tiene idea de lo que es perder a un hijo! ¡No sabe! ¡No lo sabe!

-¡Alfred! ¡Basta!

-¡No quiero repetir la historia! ¡No otra vez!

De repente, algo frío se derramaba en el americano. Betty había ido por un vaso de agua fría para calmarle los nervios.

-Scott saldrá bien de esto, Alfred.- dijo la enfermera con más confianza y seriedad. – Espéralo. Es lo único que puedes hacer. Ayúdanos con tu calma.

-Pero…

-Sé lo que te digo. Él estará bien. Ahora siéntate y espera, te avisaré cuando salga.

A Alfred no le quedó otra más que sentarse e inflar las mejillas acompañado de Arthur. Betty caminó con la determinación propia de ella de regreso a terapia intensiva. Sin embargo, al doblar una esquina todo se vino abajo. Se detuvo apoyando una mano en la pared para sujetarse y llevarse la otra sobre los labios.

-Claro que sé lo que se siente.- susurró conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas que esa mujer había decidido nunca derramar.- Sé muy bien… lo que se siente, Alfred…

**_-x-_**

Las horas pasaban y aunque el mundo entero no lo sintiese ni importase, el hospital se había dividido en tres; Alfred y Arthur esperando preocupados, el servicio de salud aún buscando el equilibrio en el cuerpo de Scott y éste último sumido en sus más profundos recuerdos.

Alfred aplastó su quinta lata de café entre las manos para recibir otra, cortesía de Arthur.

-Sabes que eso va a afectarte, ¿no?

-Arthur, no empieces.

El inglés suspiró largamente. Alfred estaba más que tenso y eso lo hacía insufrible.

-Sabes… cuando éramos pequeños… algo pasó con Scott.

-¿Eh?

-No recuerdo muy bien mis primeros días, o quizás lo soñé… pero cuando me encontraron él y mis otros hermanos… él era… - Arthur torció los labios, incapaz de creer lo que iba a decir.- ¿Bueno?

-¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Era una época extraña y muy antigua… muy pocos habitantes y la vida era verdaderamente difícil. Scott era el mayor de todos nosotros y en ese entonces los humanos se volvieron peligrosos. Él nunca confió completamente en uno, o eso creo… pero de repente, un día, explotó y se alejó de nosotros.

-¿Nunca supieron el motivo?

-¿Crees que nos lo diría?

-Realmente no... Él nunca dice nada.

Arthur elevó la mirada al techo, pensativo.

-De todos modos… quizás sea algo que es mejor no saber.

**_-x-_**

Un sueño, eso debía ser. O quizás un recuerdo escondido y encadenado en lo más profundo de su memoria. Era él, recogiendo algunas cosas para sus hermanos. Debía llevarles zanahorias, eso era lo que su madre siempre decía. Y aunque él, Gales e Irlanda las odiaran, el pequeño Arthur las devoraba sin piedad, de ahí que le llamarían para siempre "conejo". Ya tenía moras para Gales, uvas para Irlanda y fresas para él.

Escuchó pasos en la lejanía. Eran esos malditos humanos que los buscaban en pos de asesinarlos como había pasado con sus padres. No entendía el motivo, no lo haría…

-Maldición…- dijo bajito cubriéndose la pelirroja cabellera con una caperuza. Así no lo reconocerían y pasaría desapercibido. Serpenteó por el camino para desubicar a cualquiera que pudiese seguir sus pasos y llegó finalmente a la cueva que tenía por casa con sus hermanos. Era ya de noche y apenas comerían un poco.

-¡Tardaste mucho, Scott! – le saludó un muy pequeño Arthur, tanto que ni memoria tenía. El pelirrojo lo elevó en el aire y llevó hasta un grupo de pieles de oso que constituían la cama de su hermanito.

-Lo siento… ¿dónde están Gales e Irlanda?

-Se durmieron hace mucho.

-Ya veo…- Scott terminó de arropar a Arthur cubriéndole con la caperuza negra que usara momentos atrás.

-Scott…

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué no puedo tener amigos?

-¿No eres feliz conmigo, Gales e Irlanda?

-Lo soy, pero quisiera tener amigos.

-Amigos… ¿eh? – El pelirrojo levantó una mora a la vista de Arthur y la convirtió en un extraño huevo.- Cuídalo. Es un unicornio.

-¡Oh! ¡Eres genial, Scott! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Pues…- el niño miró a ambos lados antes de contestar.- ¿Ves mi cabello? Es rojo como el fuego, porque el fuego está asociado a la magia. Mamá decía que es porque soy quien tiene más magia en la familia.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?

-Sí. Ahora duérmete, Arthur. Si Gales e Irlanda te preguntan, no usé magia. ¿Entendido?

-¿Por qué es tan malo que la uses?

-No lo sé. Mamá siempre me prohibía usarla. Creo que temía que convirtiese a papá en rana o algo así. Nadie quiere besar a una rana babosa, Arthur. Pero la usaré para hacerles regalos así. Y quiero que me prometas algo.

-¿Qué?

-Nunca, jamás… vayas a acercarte a un humano.

El niño sonrió asintiendo.

-¡Lo prometo!

_Eres… un maldito mentiroso…_

La cueva de los cuatro hermanos quedó custodiada por los animales que Scott creaba para ellos. Unicornios, hadas, dragones pequeños, seres mágicos que hacían más llevadero el aislamiento de esos niños.

-Y así sabes que una mora está madura, ¿entendiste, Arthur? – preguntó el pelirrojo recogiendo algunas con su hermano menor. Arthur crecía y ahora aprendía más y más. – Ya sabes, si aprendes rápido, podrás salir por comida.

-¡Pero me gusta acompañarte, Scott! No quisiera que…- de repente, Scott le cubrió los labios y paseó la mirada. Un humano estaba cerca.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó el niño al aldeano. Éste mantuvo una distancia relativa entre los hermanos y su persona.

-Queríamos invitarles a la fiesta que realizaremos en el pueblo.

-¿Fiesta?

-Sé que nuestros antepasados cometieron un pecado imperdonable al asesinar a sus padres, pero queremos reivindicarnos, Escocia.

Scott evaluó el rostro del humano, centímetro a centímetro.

-No estoy interesado.- bufó molesto.- Ni yo ni mis hermanos lo estamos. Ahora vete o les enviaremos un dragón que se comerá a todos.

Scott se giró junto a Arthur para regresar a casa, sin siquiera pensar que la curiosidad había picado profundo en la inocencia de ese niño que sólo quería compañía, una que no fuese la de sus hermanos.

El infierno se desató una noche. Ni Gales ni Irlanda lograban dar con Arthur, había desaparecido. La terrible noticia

-¡Scott! ¡Las hadas dicen que lo vieron bajar al pueblo! – Gritó Irlanda lanzándoles un par de caperuzas a sus hermanos.- ¡Tenemos que ir por él, los humanos lo matarán!

-¡No! ¡Ustedes no se muevan! Iré yo por él.

-Pero, Scott…

-¡Es peligroso! ¡No los expondré a ese riesgo! – dijo saliendo y dejando atrás a sus hermanos, bajando por la colina hacia el pueblo.

La plaza del pueblo estaba llena de personas, llena para lo que podía ser en ese entonces. Scott tanteaba el lugar con cuidado, rodeándolo, adentrándose sin ser notorio y buscando a Arthur. Reconoció una caperuza igual a la suya y se acercó.

-¡Arthur! ¡Me prometiste que no te acercarías a los humanos! – dijo tomándole del hombro y girándolo. Gran error, ese no era Arthur, sino un niño un poco mayor a él.

-¡Llegó! ¡Aquí está! – gritó el chiquillo alertando a los pobladores.

Fue cuando Scott lo entendió… todo era una trampa. Fue rodeado, golpeado y amarrado a la espera de un hombre que apareció frente a él. Era un brujo y le aterró notar que él lo conocía muy bien. Él había encabezado la cacería de sus padres mucho tiempo atrás… y permanecía en idéntico estado, sin envejecer.

-¿Dónde está Arthur? – preguntó asustado.

-¿Arthur? No sé quién es él.

-¡Mi hermanito! ¡Sé que está aquí! ¡Lo sé! ¡Devuélvemelo!

No pudo seguir, el hombre le tomaba por los cabellos y arrastraba hacia una mesa, lanzándolo como si del cadáver de una oveja se tratara. Alguien le pasó un cuchillo largo y filoso.

-Hermanos míos… he comprobado que el secreto de la inmortalidad no está en la magia que puedan tener los inmortales. ¡Está en su sangre!- anunció con el rostro desencajado y cortando la palma de la mano del niño, dejando que el líquido carmesí se derramase sobre la mesa. –La sangre de un ser completo les dará la inmortalidad, pero por cada gota que tomen ¡vivirán una década! ¡Si desean preservarse como su servidor, deben tomar la máxima cantidad posible!

-Espera…

Scott lo había entendido todo.

Otro corte cruzó su brazo. Su madre le sonreía. Alguien peleaba por probar la sangre del niño. Su padre le enseñaba a cazar osos. El cuchillo viajaba de mano en mano. Él cuidaba de sus hermanos… quienes ahora seguro lo esperaban angustiados.

-Ustedes…- susurró mirando al vacío, con los ojos tremendamente dilatados y mucho más grandes de lo que eran.- Ustedes… se comieron a mis padres…

Nadie merecía confianza, ni siquiera su hermano. Ahora mismo se preguntaba si acaso Arthur había regresado a casa. Si aún quedaban zanahorias para él.

-Ustedes… son unas bestias… eso es lo que son…

Y una canción de cuna llegó a su mente. La que le cantaría a su bebé milenios más tarde cuando peligrara dentro de su vientre.

-Ustedes… ustedes… los mataron…

En el mundo real, fuera de sus sueños, su mano buscaba urgentemente algo a qué aferrarse mientras lo trasladaban a su habitación.

-Ustedes…

Finalmente… colapsó…

-¡DEBEN MORIR! – gritó desde lo más profundo de su alma, desde el dolor mismo, desde el niño interno que moría de miedo pero se había obligado a crecer, desde el bebé que lloraba sin su madre, desde la inocencia destrozada, desde los recuerdos, malditos recuerdos que ahora sólo lo llenaban de más y más tristeza.

Scott Kirkland, ese día… olvidó lo que era la ternura. Una mano, la de su madre, le acarició el corazón… y al abrir los ojos, todos sus agresores yacían muertos en el suelo, con la expresión de terror en los ojos y las bocas desmesuradamente abiertas. El diablo se había liberado.

Scott se levantó de la mesa, no tenía una sola herida, sólo la cruenta evidencia del genocidio que había llevado a cabo en ese trance. Su magia no era para nada blanca, como sería la de sus hermanos aunque intentasen cambiarlo. Él era el demonio encarnado.

Bajó de la mesa, se acercó a ese anciano que tanto dolor le había provocado. Su enemigo, muerto…

-_Nemo… me impune…lacessit…-_ murmuró como despedida.- Nadie me ofende impunemente…

Regresó a casa. Sin nadie a quien confesarle el pecado, sin madre que lo esperara, sin amigo que le escuchara… nadie, nada… debía perdonarse… y perdonarse, y perdonarse.

Efectivamente, Arthur había bajado a la ciudad, manteniéndose en la periferia, a salvo. Y regresó a casa unos instantes después a la salida de Scott.

Ese fue el día en el que Scott dejó de hacerle regalos, dejó de hablar bien con él, dejó de querer, dejó de amar, dejó de creer…

Dejó de ser un niño.

_Las peores heridas me las hizo su "amor".  
Mis demonios internos se alimentan de él… porque tiene el color de la sangre… y los hace inmortales._

-x-

Poco a poco, su mente se alejó de ese recuerdo, de ese dolor. Ya no había voces confusas ni agujas ni luces cegadoras y blancas. Algo cálido le tomaba la mano y le acompañaba el tono lleno de cariño propio de él.

-Scotty… ¿me escuchas? Aquí estoy…- le llamó Alfred, besándole la frente. Scott abrió los ojos, mirándolo centímetro a centímetro. Estaba en su habitación de hospital y el efecto de los sedantes lo dejaban poco a poco. – Hey, ya no te dolerá. Resulta que tu cuerpo reaccionó contra las hormonas que produces para proteger al bebé, o algo así, Scotty. Pero te estabilizaron a tiempo y ahora estarás bien. ¡Podré llevarte a casa hoy mismo! ¿No es eso maravilloso, Scott?

En él, sí creía. Con él, otra vez, era el de antes.

-¿Pasa algo, Scotty? Me estás mirando desde hace un buen rato…

La mano que tenía fuera de las del americano trepó por la corbata de Alfred y lo atrajo un poco. Se levantó tanto como pudo y dejó un beso, uno pequeño y casto en los labios de ese ser maravilloso que tanto daba por él.

-¿Scotty? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Alfred. Había escuchado de reacciones extrañas luego de despertar, pero eso se llevaba la flor. Nada le prepararía para lo que seguía. –Mira, si te sientes mal…

-…mo…- masculló con la voz ronca y cansada.

-¿Eh?

-Te amo…

Alfred tardó un buen rato en reaccionar. Era la primera vez que Scott lo aceptaba y se lo decía sin insultarle o atacarlo. Le darían las buenas cinco horas de hiperactividad y convertirse en el ser más molesto sobre la tierra, pero valía. Scott lo valía.

En la puerta, Arthur intentaba comprender dos cosas. La primera, ¿cómo podía Alfred amar a alguien como Scott? Y la segunda, ¿por qué sentía una extraña nostalgia al ver a su hermano sonreír de forma tan honesta?

_Donde vayas… tus demonios internos irán contigo…  
Alguien los entenderá sin conocerlos…  
Ámalo. Y sé feliz._

* * *

_Terminado! :3_

_Bueno, prometo responder reviews a medida que lleguen, aunque no lo merezca, pero en serio que tenía que subir rápido el capítulo :C disculpenme! son cosas de fuerza mayor :C!_

Adelantos Capítulo 7: Still in. (Seguimos)

-¿Qué pasa, Scotty? – cuando usaba ese tono infantil… podía tenerlo todo, de quien fuera. Era suficiente para domar a la bestia.

-Date cuenta… date cuenta del error que estamos cometiendo… estás lejos de tu nación… ¡Eres Estados Unidos! ¿Qué haces escondiéndote conmigo, como en una película de enamorados? Escucha… quiero que regreses y digas que todo fue… sólo una mentira. Yo cuidaré de nuestro hijo, de todas formas Arthur se encarga de todo el Reino Unido y mi presencia como nación no es necesaria. Pero tú tienes que…

-¿A qué estás jugando, Scott?- de repente, el tono había cambiado. Ahora era Scott quien temía. – Esto no se trata de cómo nos juzguen… hay algo que no me dices.

* * *

_:C Ale, odio tu pc... no es lo mismo sin tí :'c (apenas pasan 24 horas y ya intentó suicidarse con un brócoli)_


	7. Still in

_Wooo... pasé mucho, mucho, MUCHO tiempo sin actualizar :c ¡me disculpo! Han pasado cosas que realmente me hicieron dudar de seguir o no en el fandom, pero ¡aquí estoy de nuevo! c: con muchos ánimos para seguir X3_

_Agradezco a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews, pusieron a favoritos y esperaron esta historia ;A; ahora sí, como ya no tengo los inconvenientes pasados podré actualizar más seguido C:_

* * *

**_DOWNPOUR BABY_**

**_VII: Still in._**

**_"Estoy vencido porque el mundo me hizo así, no puedo cambiar.  
Soy el remedio sin receta y tu amor mi enfermedad.  
Esta vez, el dolor va a terminar…"_**

Existían un montón de cosas que Alfred F. Jones no entendía. No entendía, por ejemplo, ¿por qué sin importar lo que hiciese, Arthur cocinaba tan mal? ¿Por qué Scott parecía padecer del mismo mal? ¿Por qué nadie parecía hacer caso de sus maravillosas ideas?

Pero por sobre todo, ahora que apenas podía despegar la vista del techo de la cabaña rústica que ocupaba esos días, lejos de todos, del mundo entero… una pregunta lo atormentaba.

_¿Por qué la gente se empecina en no ser feliz ni permitírselo a los demás?_

Afuera llovía. Dentro de su refugio también. Se preguntaba cómo podía Scott dormir en esas condiciones, y ni bien vino la pregunta le siguió la respuesta. Él mismo se delató.

-Scott… estás despierto… ¿verdad?

No recibió respuesta. Scott era así, alguien que no contestaba. Alfred buscó su mano y al encontrarla notó el toque frío de su piel. El pelirrojo haló de ésta para envolverse con el cuerpo de su pareja.

-Si tienes frío sólo dilo, amor.

-Estúpido… - los ojos de Scott se cerraron al contacto del cuerpo tibio de Alfred contra su espalda. Ese chico podía convertir el lugar más triste y desolado en el refugio más seguro y cálido. Al menos eso sentía él. Entre sus brazos no necesitaba de esa barrera de odio y crueldad que lo protegían del mundo entero. Ya no necesitaba creerse el papel de hombre frío e inescrupuloso que él había creado en pos de protegerse. Ya no… no con Alfred. Con dulce torpeza, le acarició la mano.- Eres tú quien ha estado extraño hoy.

-¿Cómo quieres que me sienta, Scotty? Nos casamos hoy. Estoy más feliz de lo habitual.

-Aunque fuese una boda tan improvisada… - Scott se giró dentro del abrazo para mirar fijamente a Alfred, arquear una ceja y sonreír torcido.- Bésame, idiota impotente.

Alfred obedeció con la orden de su amado escocés con una sonrisa y un beso corto en los labios. Al mirarle por unos segundos supo que no todo marchaba bien.

-Scotty… ya no lo pienses. – le susurró al oído con el tono profundo que tenía para esas situaciones. El escocés aún no le había contado sobre su pasado, sobre ese genocidio y sobre el montón de demonios internos que lo perseguían. Un par de ojos muertos no se olvidan, menos si uno mismo los causó.

-No aseguro nada, Jones. Si siento que amenazan la vida de mi familia, la decisión está tomada.

**_-x-_**

_Una semana atrás._

Como cada mañana, Alfred cumplía con su rutina. Despertar, lavarse los dientes, ducharse… y regresar a la cama para hundirse en su felicidad, en el aroma de Scott y en la suavidad de su piel que percibía con cada beso que dejaba en el rostro del escocés mientras le descubría el vientre ligeramente hinchado.

-Dos semanas más.- Susurró con la misma dulzura con la que le cantaba cada mañana.- Dos semanas y por fin podré conocerte. Te he esperado tanto…

-Quiero morir…

Alfred rió ante el pedido de su pareja que despertaba. Esas dos semanas previas habían sido de lo peor para el pelirrojo que apenas caminaba, se sentía adormecido todo el día, no podía comer, ni siquiera respirar adecuadamente. Y eso de tener que escoger entre comer o respirar empezaba a cansarle.

-¡Buenos días, Scotty! – Canturreó el americano.- ¿Quieres algo en particular para tu desayuno?

-Lo que sea… muero de hambre…

Alfred pasó una mano por sobre el ombligo de su pareja mientras le besaba la frente. Sintió a su bebé.

-¡Patea! ¿Lo sentiste, Scotty?

-Obviamente…

-¡Es tan lindo! ¿O linda?

-Jones, quiero mi desayuno.

Sin decir nada más, Alfred se levantó y bajó a la cocina. Sin embargo, esa mañana sería diferente. Demasiado para su gusto… un extraño bullicio llamó su atención y al abrir la puerta, un montón de reporteros lo atacaron.

-Señor Jones, ¿es cierto que el señor Kirkland espera su hijo?

-¿Podría dar detalles de cómo lo hizo?

-¿Tiene que ver meramente con experimentos genéticos o acaso es una relación?

-¿Es algo propio de los inmortales?

Los flashes y su imagen distorsionada en las cámaras de televisión lograron estresarlo. Intentaba contestar, ¿o acaso lo mejor era callar? Debía defender a Scott, a su hijo, a su familia, su felicidad.

Cerró dando un portazo y corrió de regreso a su habitación. Scott veía la televisión donde un completo extraño le informaba algo que realmente no mejoraría la situación.

-¡Libertad no es libertinaje! – Decía un hombre sujetando un extraño cartel.- ¡América está muy equivocado! ¡Escocia aprovechó de la inocencia de nuestra nación!

-Y esta es la opinión de la gente en las calles de Washington frente a la noticia del embarazo del representante de Escocia, Scott Kirkland, quien estuvo internado en el hospital John Hopkins hace unos meses por una complicación. Por otro lado, una concentración de personas en Glasgow Más informaciones en…

-Scotty… apaga eso…- pidió Alfred.

-Wow, no sabía que era un maldito corrompedor de inocentes. – refunfuñó. Alfred se acercó para arrancar el enchufe de la televisión, mas Scott lo detuvo. Por un segundo, el Scott tras la máscara de crueldad regresó, colándose por entre sus dientes con palabras mordidas y frotándose las sienes como si se contuviera.-Sácame de este maldito lugar. No respondo si alguno de "esos" se acerca a mí.

Alfred conocía a la perfección las amenazas de su pareja, pero extrañamente esta vez le parecía que Scott haría algo que ni él mismo esperaba. Pensó en alguna forma de escapar, la que fuera, como fuera… y pasó un milagro, uno que no esperaba.

Afuera los periodistas y comunicadores empezaron a correr de un lado a otro como si fuesen perseguidos, dejando la puerta libre y a alguien tras de esta.

-¡Alfred, abre la puerta! ¡Soy yo!

-¿Arthur? – el americano corrió para abrirle y abrazar al inglés en busca de tranquilidad, cosa que provocó un pequeño tic de celos por parte de Scott. Arthur, al enterarse del problema que se avecinaba había tomado el primer avión a Estados Unidos y llamado a la Interpol. Pero no quedó ahí, Arthur no iba solo. Oh no, Scott no sería el único que sentiría celos.

-¡Mon Ami! ¡Scott! – saludó Francis entrando con el paso elegante y dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

Alfred lo sabía.  
Arthur lo sabía.  
Scott lo sabía.  
Francis era más consciente que ninguno de ellos. Él estaba enamorado de Scott desde que lo había conocido milenios atrás. Había pasado por todas las etapas de cariño que podía tener por él y aunque lo deseara, nunca logró nada con Scott. No superaba dos cosas: que Scott lo rechazara argumentando que no era un maldito homosexual y que el mismo ahora estuviese esperando al hijo de Alfred.

En resumidas cuentas, Alfred y Arthur pensaron algo similar: Francis estaba ahí para armar una trampa donde él cambiaría las cosas y se quedaría con Scott. Se miraron en dolorosa y nostálgica complicidad.

-Es mejor si nos vamos.- argumentó Francis mirando a Scott. En un arranque de celos, posesividad o lo que fuese, Alfred se acercó a su pareja para tomarle de la mano frente al rubio mayor.

-Ya se fueron, gracias por pasar a saludar, Francis…

-¿Crees que no volverán, tonto? – fue la pregunta del francés impregnada con una gota de odio. ¿Qué tenía ese maldito americano estúpido que lograba enamorar, no solo a Arthur, sino también a Scott? Pero enamorarlos de verdad, no para una noche, sino para tener su amor y lealtad.

Francis no se sentía para nada un intruso. Alfred era el malo, el que jugaba con Arthur y Scott al mismo tiempo y se los demostraría tarde o temprano. Por ahora sólo los ayudaría a escapar. Un detalle más, él sabía sobre el genocidio que cometiera Scott tantos años atrás y el peso moral de éste sobre el escocés. Aún ahora podía recordar a la perfección el olor de la lluvia sobre los cabellos de fuego, él preguntándose cómo podía Scott caminar bajo las gotas de agua sin dejar un sendero de vapor a su paso y Scott con las únicas palabras de arrepentimiento que soltaría en toda su existencia.

-Vamos, tenemos un avión en el aeropuerto esperando por nosotros.- dijo Arthur.

-Pero Arthur… tú sabes que Scotty…

-Vamos de una vez, Jones. No moriré por subir a un avión, si eso puede evitarme a esos molestos habitantes tuyos.

**_-x-_**

El refugio resultó una cabaña perfectamente escondida en una isla al norte de Irlanda, aparentemente desierta. Para llegar debía pasarse por un laberíntico acantilado el cual sólo Nessie conocía. Estarían bien, lejos del mundo, lejos de la gente y sus prejuicios. Si bien algunos apoyaban a la pareja, ellos tenían, literalmente, al mundo en contra.

Sentirse juzgado y perseguido era quizás algo que ni siquiera un inmortal podía soportar. De todas formas, Alfred se esforzaría por convertir ese lugar aislado en el fin del mundo en su paraíso, para él y Scott. Haría lo que fuese, sin importar qué.

-¡Alfred! ¡No cuelgues ese cuadro ahí! ¡Es horrendo!

-¡Pero a Scotty le gusta, Arthur! ¿No es así, Scotty?

-¡Que él tenga mal gusto no significa que todos lo tengan!

-¡Pero si nadie más que tú vendrá a visitarnos con tus scones radioactivos!

-¿Qué dijiste?

Alfred reía mientras pelaba con Arthur, y a unos metros Scott y Francis los observaban, sentados en la cama.

-Realmente no entiendo cómo lo hacen.- soltó Francia.- ¿Debo recordártelo? Eran novios, tuvieron su historia, incluso siguen cuidando el uno del otro, pero cada uno tomó su rumbo. –Miró de soslayo a Scott, un poco de veneno no le caería mal.- ¿No te molesta, Scott?

-No.- dijo inmediatamente el pelirrojo bajo la cara sorprendida de Francis.- Su pasado es cosa de ellos. Sus sentimientos también. Realmente no me importa lo que pasara entre el idiota de Alfred y el marica de mi hermano pero, si pueden llevarse de esta forma y ser felices sin dramas de por medio, supongo que está bien.

-¿Pero qué acaso no temes que puedan volver?

La respuesta que recibiría Francis lo dejaría marcado para siempre.

-Alfred está cumpliendo su promesa de amor. ¿O acaso eres de los estúpidos que promete amor eterno sólo para un rato? ¿Tu amor se termina ahí donde la otra persona decide ya no acostarse contigo? Yo no sé nada de ese tema, nunca me importó enamorarme. Pero pienso que quizás, si luego de terminar y olvidar las cosas dolorosas Alfred podría sonreírme como lo hace con Arthur, no temo a nada de lo que pueda pasar. Si un día decide dejarme a la deriva y pelear como si nunca hubiese pasado nada y traicionase sus palabras… seguramente… lo mataría… pero eso ya es cosa mía, Francis. No creas que tienes alguna especie de poder en mí sólo porque me escuchaste esa vez.

_Touché_. Por dos segundos, sólo dos, Francis no tuvo palabras. No tardaron en regresar.

-Es curioso que lo menciones Scott. Es precisamente sobre eso que vine a hablarte.- El francés sonreía. Si bien Scott tenía el ceño fruncido y la expresión de furia, sus ojos eran la viva imagen del miedo.- ¿Alfred lo sabe? ¿Sabe que mataste a un pueblo entero cuando apenas eras un niño? Y lo más importante, Scott… ¿te aceptará cuando lo sepa?

La imagen mental de Scott en esos momentos sobre sí mismo podía resumirse a esto: un gato peludo francés acorralando a un ratón pelirrojo, jugando con él, dejándolo ir y destrozándole con sus garras aún cuando él se sentía tan cercano a escapar.

-Eso es algo que… le diré pronto…

-Oh, espera, no he dicho lo más importante. – Francis aspiró orgulloso, como descubriendo el secreto más grande del mundo. En realidad eso era, él tenía el secreto más guardado de Scott y el origen de toda su maldad entre las manos. Ahora lo usaría como dardos mentales.- ¿Crees que no te comparará con Arthur? Ese vándalo podría haber hecho de todo, pero asesinar gente, incluso niños que no sabían lo que hacían y sólo seguían a sus padres, no es algo que figure en su historial.

-Pero…

-Recuerda que ese gordo es un loco con complejo de justiciero. Entonces, Scott… ¿cómo crees que va a tomarse tus mentiras? ¿Cómo lidiará con ese instinto asesino tuyo? Y lo más importante…- Señaló el vientre del escocés que apenas se marcaba.- ¿Crees que dejará que ese hijo que esperan se acerque a ti? En serio, Scott… ¿desde cuándo crees en los cuentos de hadas donde todos viven felices para siempre?

Scott levantó los ojos hacia Alfred. Lo sintió distante, a pesar de estar en la misma habitación, de ser el mismo y de estar ahí peleando con Arthur.

_Quiero creer…_

Quería creer en esos cuentos. Quería darse a sí mismo la oportunidad de dejarse de tonterías, de máscaras con tono de maldad, de mentiras, de traumas infantiles, de egoísmos, de promiscuidad… de todo… vaciarse completamente de su pasado como el ser más resentido y cruel del mundo para llenarse de ese sentimiento cálido que Alfred construía en él día a día.

-¿Crees que un príncipe que vendrá y te sacará de toda esa mierda en la que te revuelcas y escondes con una máscara falsa de maldad?

_Sí quiero creer…_

Tenía los ojos cerrados con suavidad, como los cerraba para recordar el día, ese día en el que Alfred le declarara sus sentimientos y de cómo él, desde ese segundo supo que no sería un número más en su larga lista de conquistas. Sería su conquistador y su único amor.

-¿Crees?

Y cómo olvidarse de esa noche. No, no podría borrarla de su memoria si tan fácilmente evocaba cada sensación, cada caricia, cada beso… Las manos de seda de Alfred, tejidas con hilos de ternura y sensualidad que lo tomaban con cuidado, como se toma a una persona amada, haciéndole olvidar ese cuento suyo de mil y una noches de sólo sexo y reemplazando el cuento por una sola noche de entero amor.

-Scotty… ¿crees en mí? – le había preguntado segundos antes de hacerlo completamente suyo. Era el primer hombre en su vida, el primero que lograba domarle. Él que siempre pensó que ser el pasivo de la relación era una ofensa a su masculinidad y orgullo, ahora se sumía en la curiosidad, la intriga de saber por qué ese par de ojos color cielo le atraían tanto y provocaban algo raro en el pecho, como si espantaran a los demonios que le oprimían el corazón.

_Sí… creo en él..._

-¿Scotty? – aterrizó de nuevo al presente. Alfred le miraba fijo, con una sonrisa en los labios y un "te amo" mudo en su mirada mientras Arthur y Francis le esperaban afuera peleando como de costumbre. La zurda de Alfred reposaba en su mejilla mientras la otra le subía el cierre del abrigo. - Acompañaré a Arthur y Francis a la costa y regreso, hasta eso quiero que descanses. Fueron muchas aventuras por hoy.

Si acaso algo había que Alfred nunca esperaba pero tampoco le molestaba eran los extraños berrinches de Scott. Como ahora, que ni bien se giró tenía al escocés sujetándole con fuerza de la muñeca, tanto que lo lastimaba. Alfred esperó, notando el temblor en la mano de su pareja producto de la excesiva fuerza con la que lo sujetaba.

-Hey… no tardaré…- susurró el americano con paciencia infinita.- Volveré rápido. Saldremos a caminar y conocer la isla, como en una cita.

Poco a poco, el agarre del escocés se fue soltando.

-Vete.

-Ya vuelvo, Scott.

Alfred no lo sabía, pero tendría que retrasar su cita ya que ese sería el inicio de cinco días de profundo silencio por parte de su pareja. Scott no le contestaba, pero tampoco parecía enojado. Sabía que cuando Scott decidía pensar algo se encerraba en sí mismo y no hacía sino ignorar al mundo entero. Pero él no quería ser el mundo entero, sino su satélite aparte en el cual podría refugiarse.

El sexto día, Scott fue quien rompió su silencio.

-Vamos a caminar.- dijo con un tono tan frío y azul que cortaba.

Durante el camino, Scott no soltó la mano de Alfred. El americano hablaba y hablaba, intentando alegrarlo como intentara los pasados días. Finalmente llegaron al final del laberinto donde Nessie descansaba nadando por la costa. Scott le llamó con la mirada.

-Vete…

-¿Ah?

-¡Que te vayas! – gritó el escocés dejando aún más confundido a Alfred y captando la atención de Nessie. Esperó una reacción fugaz, fuerte e intensa. Sin embargo, Alfred se limitó a tomarle por la cadera y juntar su frente con la suya.

-¿Qué pasa, Scotty? – cuando usaba ese tono infantil… podía tenerlo todo, de quien fuera. Era suficiente para domar a la bestia.

-Date cuenta… date cuenta del error que estamos cometiendo… estás lejos de tu nación… ¡Eres Estados Unidos! ¿Qué haces escondiéndote conmigo, como en una película de enamorados? Escucha… quiero que regreses y digas que todo fue… sólo una mentira. Yo cuidaré de nuestro hijo, de todas formas Arthur se encarga de todo el Reino Unido y mi presencia como nación no es necesaria. Pero tú tienes que…

-¿A qué estás jugando, Scott?- de repente, el tono había cambiado. Ahora era Scott quien temía. – Esto no se trata de cómo nos juzguen… hay algo que no me dices.

Se sintió acorralado, sentía que lo regañaban y eso, lejos de resultar un golpe a su orgullo, le trajo la nostalgia de sus padres de nuevo.

-Yo no…

-Está bien si no me lo cuentas. No te preguntaré porque si en algún momento deseas decírmelo lo harás y si no, respetaré tu decisión.

Lástima… siempre que pensaba en sus padres, recordaba ese fatídico día. ¿Por qué no podía permitirse ser feliz? Ah, claro… un asesino, un genocida en realidad, merece cargar un infierno de por vida.

-Tú no sabes nada sobre mi pasado.- declaró finalmente haciendo que Alfred arquee una ceja y le mire con mayor atención. Iba a decirle, no sobre su pasado, pero sí sobre aquello que le rondaba la cabeza y dejaba tan dolido.- Voy a ser sincero contigo, Jones… temo que lo sepas… temo que un día sepas quién era Scott Kirkland y qué pasó con él. Temo que el "verdadero yo" no te guste.

_Temo decirte Adiós…_

El agarre de Alfred se hizo aún más firme y no tardó en recuperar su optimismo y felicidad habitual, como si nada hubiese pasado. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber cuándo Scott le mentía respecto a sus sentimientos. Él era demasiado evidente. Se atrevería un poco, sólo un poco, para verlo sonreír.

-Scotty… aquí y ahora… ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?

-¿Qué?

-Eso. ¿Aceptas?

-P-pero… espera…

-¿Aceptas o no? Si estuviéramos frente a un altar con un obispo gordo fan yaoi esperando por nosotros, ¿qué me dirías?

-Yo… acept…- no pudo seguir, Alfred le cerró la boca y los miedos con un beso.

-Desde ahora, Scott Kirkland no existe. Eres Scott Jones, mi esposo. Te diré lo que sé de Scott Jones. Es escocés, ama la gaita, le gusta mucho dormir y despierta de mal humor, pero se ve precioso cuando está dormido. Odia la comida dulce, pero ama lo salado. Le tiene fobia a los aviones, agujas y enfermeras. Aparenta maldad cuando en realidad sólo busca cubrir sus miedos. Tiene un lunar hermoso en el cuello, uno en el hombro y otro en la cadera. Es celoso, posesivo y desconfiado. Ese es mi esposo, es lo único que necesito saber sobre él para amarle eternamente.

-Espera… a Arthur también le prometiste un para siempre y…

-Oh si, olvidaba decir que a mi esposo le encanta compararse con su hermano. Tiene inseguridades muy grandes respecto al amor… -el tono divertido se suavizó pasando a uno lleno de ternura.- Sin embargo, fue valiente y enfrentó su temor a amar. Ahora sólo me queda hacerlo muy feliz.

Alfred no lo sabía, pero aunque Scott mantenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza baja, tenía el corazón en el cielo, lejano y flotante. El escocés le pasó los brazos por el cuello, mirándole fijamente.

_-I addo i chi…(yo te prometo)  
ni fydd dyn arall bydd cyffwrdd fy nghroen (ningún otro hombre tocará mi piel)  
ni fydd dyn arall bydd gyrraedd fy wraidd (ningún otro hombre alcanzará mi corazón)  
oherwydd y cyfan i mi yn chi biau'r (porque todo en mí es tuyo)_

-Scotty… ¿qué significa todo eso? No hablo escocés…

Scott se rió como pocas veces solía hacerlo, de forma sincera y feliz.

-Te daré un resumen.-dijo atrayendo a Alfred y declarándose a él en un beso. -¿Entendiste?

-Lo entendí. Gracias, Scott. - Besó por última vez los labios de su ahora esposo, tomándole de la mano para llevarle de regreso.-Va a llover, Scotty. Regresemos a casa. ¿O acaso prefieres que te lleve en brazos?

-Idiota…

**_-x-_**

Cumpliendo con las palabras de Alfred, llovía como una tormenta. Le recordaba tanto a esas películas de terror. Pensó en esa vez, cuando jugaba Tomb Raider Chronicles y pasó a un nivel en Irlanda. Era terrorífico, habría abandonado el juego de no ser que Arthur estaba junto a él, riéndose mientras lo jugaba y temblaba.

Pero ahora no hacía otra cosa sino admirar como tonto la cara somnolienta de su pelirrojo compañero. ¿Por qué? No lo sabe. Y luego sí lo sabe. Sencillamente porque entre todo ese mar de inquietudes, temores y ataques repentinos, Scott es perfecto para él.

Lo escucha respirar suavemente y desenvolverse en su sueño.

-Dulces sueños, Scotty.- le susurra al oído.-Tú no me lo dices, porque sé que te cuesta mucho. Pero yo te lo diré por hoy. Te amo.

La lluvia baja, poco a poco, a la par de Scott sumiéndose en su sueño, y es cuando Alfred se da cuenta. Era provocada por el pelirrojo. Scott no es bueno manejando sus emociones y casualmente ese tipo de lluvia tiene que ver con eventos importantes en él. ¿Eran lágrimas de alegría? Eso explicaría que a pesar de su agresividad, la tormenta se sintiese tan cálida.

Alfred intentó seguir a su compañero en el viaje al mundo de los sueños, deseando encontrarle incluso ahí. Sin embargo, apenas llegaba cuando una sacudida lo devolvió al mundo real. Al abrir los ojos reconoció a Scott sentado en la cama, tenso, mirando un punto. Tenía las pupilas contraídas y los ojos mucho más claros, casi encendidos. Podía percibirlo, ese no era su Scott.

-¿Scott? – Le llamó, moviéndole un hombro.- ¿Cariño?

-Humanos…- contestó.

_"Quieren lastimarte…"_

-¿Eh? No, tranquilo… es imposible…

_"Van a matarlos… a Alfred y a tu hijo..."_

-Ven, regresa conmigo. Te enfriarás.

_"Igual que a ellos… igual que a tus padres..."_

La voz oscura y susurrante de su cabeza tomaba poco a poco el control sobre él. Intentaba manejarse entre ella y la realidad con Alfred a su lado, mas esa voz le atacó mostrándole una imagen aterradora de sus padres muertos y los humanos dándose un festín con su sangre. La imagen no tardó en ser reemplazada por Alfred y su bebé, muertos a manos de esos seres horrendos.

_"Sabes que quieres matarlos, Scott…"_

-¡Scott! ¡Ven aquí!

No supo en qué momento se había levantado. Ahora todo le era tan difuso… como la vista de un animal. Corría por entre los bosques, descalzo y ensuciándose con el barro. Corría a una velocidad tal que Alfred no podría alcanzarle aunque quisiera. Era él, el Scott de esa época, que había percibido el peligro, había sentido humanos cerca, sus cazadores… a quienes él convertiría en presas. Nada ni nadie lastimaría a su bebé.

_"Déjame destrozarlos, Scott…"_

Eso era perder la razón. Ya no pensaba, sólo sentía y lo que sentía no era para nada algo bueno. Miedo, angustia, dolor, soledad… el terror a volver a esos días fríos, sin Alfred, sin su felicidad… otra vez, con esa maldita máscara de crueldad.

_"Olvida tu corazón por un segundo…"_

-¡Ahí está!

Scott se detuvo frente a un grupo de personas con trajes negros y máscaras frente a un helicóptero. Estaban armados. Lo apuntaron en un último segundo fatal. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, como la tarde anterior frente a su esposo. Lo amaba y tanto le costaba decírselo. Pero ahora, ahora…

-Perdóname… Alfred…

-¡Fuego!

**_-x-_**

-¡Scott! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Scott! – llamaba Alfred en frenética persecución. Tomó el celular que llevaba y marcó el número de Arthur. -¡Arthur! ¡Scott desapareció! Salió corriendo de casa. Creo que los humanos nos encontraron.

-Encuéntralo y no hagan nada est…- la comunicación fue cortada. Alfred quiso remarcar, mas el negro cielo congestionado lo amenazaba.

Entonces lo notó… esa no era para nada una tormenta normal, No se acercaba siquiera a una tormenta conocida. Esa tormenta parecía sacada de un libro de terror y el ojo negro en el cielo le llenó de miedo y el trueno que cayó de este estampándose contra el suelo unos metros más allá le indicó el lugar al que debía ir.

Fue cuando lo vio, dándole la espalda.

-Scotty… amor… - le llamó acercándose y notó a los humanos a un lado. Su primer impulso fue protegerle, pero al fijarse bien notó algo terrible: incluso ese grupo de hombres armados temblaban de terror bajo los ojos de Scott. –Cálmate… aquí estoy. Scotty…

De repente, uno de los hombres bajó el arma, seguido de los otros. En su realidad, ese hombre, como los demás, estaba aislado en un mundo negro. Ya no estaban en ese bosque, ni siquiera recordaban sus nombres. Scott entraba al último reducto de sus mentes, y jugaba con ellos.

_"¿Crees que es divertido jugar conmigo? "_

-¡Ayuda! – gritaban corriendo de un lado a otro, sin sentido, espantando a algo que no existía.

Alfred se acercó a su esposo para tomarlo por los hombros.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Scott? – preguntó, y entonces al ver sus ojos también temió por su vida. Sus ojos lo atravesaban, sus ojos no eran los de su Scott. Eran amarillos, con una línea como los de un gato. Y esa risa, no era para nada la risa que amaba. Era una hasta diabólica. Scott en esos momentos, estaba en un lugar muy lejano. Alfred se giró y observó aterrado cómo los hombres ya no sólo gritaban, sino se arrojaban al suelo como peleando con algo.

_"Vamos, asqueroso humano… juega conmigo…"_

Cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver al más cercano, arrancándose un ojo con sus propias manos mientras pedía a ese demonio interno que no lo lastimara. Gritando hasta que ya no podía más, desmayándose del dolor y despertando nuevamente para ver a su demonio, el pelirrojo frente a él. En su mundo, Scott le torturaba de las formas más crueles. En el mundo real, él comenzaba a mutilarse. Luego de los ojos, de quedar ciego de uno y con el otro orbe colgando al final del nervio, comenzó a jalarse de un brazo a un punto donde el sonido de los huesos lograba destrozar los oídos de Alfred.

-¡Scott! – gritó. -¡Ya basta, Scott! ¡Basta! ¡Son personas, Scott! ¡Son personas!

**_Mami…  
me estás matando…_**

-Tengo… miedo… -apenas susurró. Ese era su Scott, el que se escondía detrás del demonio que ahora atormentaba a esos humanos. Uno de ellos, desesperado, se disparó a la cabeza. Alfred no podía permitir ese genocidio, debía detenerle. Se acercó a él, tocándole el vientre con una mano y con la otra atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo. Su bebé estaba inquieto y se removía dentro de él con desesperación.

En su mente, encerrado también por su propio demonio, Scott regresaba a esa época. Otra vez era un niño asustado con una multitud sin rostro rodeándolo. Lloraba intentando no verles y escuchó a alguien abriéndose paso entre ese grupo. Le tendió la mano, sí tenía rostro. Dudó en dársela pero al hacerlo él lo levantó y llevó lejos.

-Aquí estoy… ya no temas…-le decía Alfred logrando que sus palabras llegaran a todos sus niveles de conciencia.- Scott, ya nadie va a lastimarte. No lo hagas tú.

Los humanos dejaron de ver a ese demonio y cayeron agitados al piso. El terror, la tormenta y posesión de sus mentes había terminado.

-Los que tengan vida y los cuerpos completos… valórenla y váyanse…- soltó el americano con firmeza.- No me interesa si aceptan esto o no. Pero les he salvado, es lo mínimo que pueden hacer ahora. Váyanse. Hay personas que los esperan.

La tormenta paró. El escocés poco a poco regresaba y al despertarse en medio de los brazos de Alfred, comprendió lo que pasaba. Alfred había visto al demonio que era él, y sin embargo luego de contenerlo seguía a su lado.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó con su sonrisa habitual. Scott quiso decirle que sí, y sin embargo su vientre se sentía extraño. No era las pataditas habituales de su bebé, era algo aún más grande que le obligaba a sujetarse el abdomen con fuerza.

Algunos helicópteros ingleses aparecieron, arrestando a los hombres que habían logrado entrar a la isla.

-¡Alfred! – Llamó Arthur llegando hasta ellos. Notó lo que pasaba en los gestos de su hermano.- Dios…

-¡Arthur! ¡Scott se siente mal!

El inglés se acercó y bastó una mirada entre él y su hermano para darse cuenta.

-Ay no… es hora… es eso…

-¿Qué?

-¡Rápido! – Llamó con las manos al grupo de médicos que iban en uno de los helicópteros.- ¡es hora!

-¿Hora? – Alfred cayó en cuenta. -No… aún falta…

Sintió el cuerpo de Scott un poco más pesado. Estaba tan debilitado que había perdido la conciencia.

* * *

**_8: A downpour baby. _**

_Todo le era tan confuso… apenas entendía lo que pasaba, estaba perdido en lugar, tiempo y espacio. Lo que para el eran sólo unos segundos en realidad fueron horas de pelea para equilibrarle y que estuviera listo para dar a luz. Le hacía preguntarse cómo era posible que sólo unos momentos atrás estuvieran en una isla, luego en un lugar raro con médicos y ahora en un quirófano. ¿En qué momento Alfred se había cambiado de ropa? ¿En qué momento a él le habían cambiado de ropa?_

_-Scotty, por favor, no te duermas… Si tú te duermes nuestro bebé también y complicará las cosas para nacer. Por favor… _


End file.
